


The Preacher

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: A Dove, a Snake, a Ghost and a Madman [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Cutting, Dark, Drug Dealing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Emotions, Evil Even, Evil Isak, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Hallucinations, Hot Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Needles, Organized Crime, Past Character Death, Power Dynamics, Pulp, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rescue Missions, Sadism, Serial Killers, Smut, Tattoos, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: The sequel for The Trader and The Hunter.Isak's past is starting to unfold. Even has to make some tough choices.Chris and Mikael are not making those choices any easier.In the middle of all this, a stolen child.Dark dark dark. Please read the tags and the notes before continuing, thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, there will be blood and pain, and that will turn people on in here.
> 
> Sonja will continue to haunt Even, but less. He's busy.
> 
> I will not describe acts of child abuse, but I will refer to them. Liliann will not be hurt. Because I still need to keep people alive here.
> 
> Writing the first chapter took me days. I had to rewrite it completely once. My chill count is still zero, and I guarantee you that I put this out as quickly as I can.
> 
> Trader was about the body. Hunter was about the mind.
> 
> I'm planning to make this one about the heart. And family. Wish me luck.

The key to any successful operation is surrounding yourself with people you can trust.

This operation was going south from the get go. Even didn’t trust Mikael. He sure as hell couldn’t trust Chris. That stung, it still did, after all this time it hurt deeply. He couldn’t trust his Dove. But what hurt the most, the absolute most, was that he couldn’t trust Isak. Every single part of his being wanted to, his each and every cell was being constantly pulled towards Isak but he couldn’t. Isak had been lying from the very beginning. Isak had fucking bugged a knife and given it to him, christened it with him, and let him carry it around close to his heart all the way to Liliann’s home. The fact that he told Even about it so they could dispose of it didn’t really help that much.

Isak had also been right. The truth changed things. The Cause sounded like a formidable foe, especially now that they had Liliann with them. Hell, those people had sent Isak to bring him down, and he had been incredibly efficient and successful. Isak had been absolutely perfect, and the more Even thought about it the more certain he was that the Cause had to have some intel on him. There had been a spy.

The most obvious choice was Mikael. The Cause was a religious movement, its roots deep in Christianity, and Mikael worshipped the same god. Chris did, too, but he did not need such an elaborate plot to get rid of Even. He did not need to put his daughter at risk. So, until something better came up, Even was going to go with it being Mikael. His soft Lamb, who wasn’t so soft after all. He had chosen the perfect moment to strike, to bring Isak down, to force Even to finally address what he had known for a long time. It had to be Mikael.

The packing was done. The toys and clothes they had packed in the chest and drawer where they belonged, waiting for Liliann. The people who had taken her had taken approximately half of her clothes with them, but none of her toys. Even had let Chris take Liliann’s sleeping buddy in his possession. But the tiaras, both of them, they were not negotiable. Even pressed his tiara in his hair, just to try it. Princess Uncle Even was one of his most favourite things to be, ever. It was something that was just theirs. He wanted it back. He would have it back. He pulled the tiara out and packed it carefully in his bag.

The apartment Chris had been hiding in was within a walking distance from Liliann. That made traveling there a lot easier. Even refused to untie Mikael and Chris refused to untie Isak, and only one of them fit in the sidecar of the hoverbike. Even was riding the bike at walking speed and Chris walked with Isak. His grip on Isak’s upper arm was unnecessarily tight. Isak wasn’t complaining, and that made Even, against all reason, a bit jealous. Whatever it was that he and Isak had, it sure was twisted.

Even heard someone mumble something. He turned to look and yes, Isak’s lips were moving. He wasn’t talking to anyone, just speaking, almost without a sound, his eyes fixed on a void in front of him. The rhythm of his mouth felt familiar.

Chris stopped. Even stopped, and when Chris gave Isak a good strong shake Even almost said something. He bit his tongue.

“Are you fucking  _ praying _ there?” Chris asked. He was furious. Offended.

Isak didn’t say anything. He kept going, mumbling the string of words Even still couldn’t really make out but did recognise now. Hallowed be your name. What was he playing at now? Would it work? Did Even want it to work?

“Chris. Let’s just go.”

“No. Not before this fucker stops mocking.”

Even rolled his eyes and made a point of letting go of the bike’s handles. This was going to take a while, he was trying to imply. Chris wasn’t listening. He shook Isak again and when that didn’t work he pulled his arm back and smacked him.

“He likes that.” Just a friendly reminder. Once again, no listening, Chris smacked Isak again. Harder. Mikael was making a racket in the sidecar too and finally Even had to pull his gun out. He pointed it at Isak’s head. They both knew it had no real meaning to it, that Isak was absolutely not afraid of death in general and especially by Even’s hands, but Chris didn’t. At least not with the same certainty. Even was giving Isak a way out, that’s all.

“We are making enough noise to draw attention. Stop upsetting Chris.”

“I’m not upset!”

Isak shut up. Good. Even put his gun back in its holster and grabbed the handles.

“Let’s go. Before it’s too late. They might have left someone behind to report, you know.”

Finally they were on the move again. Isak was silent, Chris was fuming but at least quietly and Mikael had calmed down too. This operation was so fucked. But they did not have a choice. They needed to work together, to keep Isak alive and to call for backup. Even could only hope that Magnus hadn’t told Mahdi anything too discriminating about him and what he had done. His list of friends was worryingly short to begin with. Most of them were actually Dove’s friends.

Chris had a nice place. Two bedrooms and a living room. A closet stacked with food bars and rations, another full of water bottles. This place was made for hiding. It would have to turn into headquarters now. Even would have to turn into a leader again. He was already standing taller when he pushed Mikael inside. Little Lamb was sobbing. Again or still, he had no idea. He didn’t care. Fucking rat.

Chris shoved Isak inside just as roughly. Isak stumbled and fell on the floor, without being able to break his fall with his hands. He laid there, at Even’s feet, groaning pained. Even saw a nod. The tiniest nod. He took a breath and swung his leg, swiftly, kicking Isak in the ribs.

“This.” Kick. “Is.” Another one. “For. Delaying. Us.” The final kick was harder than the ones before, it knocked the air out of Isak and left him opening and closing his mouth on the floor. Barely squirming. He was in pain and not in a good way, and for his own surprise Even was kind of happy about that. Chris sure seemed pleased. He didn’t say anything but he had this smug little smirk on his lips.

“Get up.”

Isak was barely breathing but he obeyed. He turned on his knees and then stood up. Even could imagine the bruises forming on his sides. Isak bruised so easily. He had some shades of purple on his face already from the smacks Chris had given him.

Fuck he was sexy.

Even grabbed Isak from the back of his neck and pushed him further into the apartment. Isak obeyed. He let Even walk him to the armchair and when Even sat down in it he kneeled on the floor by his leg. Isak rested his cheek on Even’s knee and Even allowed it. It made him feel powerful. In charge. Thank you, Snake.

“Ridiculous”, Chris scoffed. “You look the part but you are not a trader anymore. Then again, most of you has always been your looks anyway.”

Even stroked Isak’s hair absentmindedly.

“Jealous?”

“Fuck you. I want my daughter back. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. I don’t have time for fucking games.”

“Then I suggest you get busy with your radio, then.” It was the safest option. As close to analog as they could get. Not many of those transmitters and receivers were even around anymore, let alone any with decoders for a scrambled signal. But they had other things to worry about than someone unwanted to decode the message. They might also find out where it came from.

Chris gave him the finger with both hands but did as he was told anyway. That was enough in these circumstances. Even played with Isak’s hair and kept an eye on Mikael, who was just kind of standing there, biting his lip, his face stained by tears.

“Mikael. Do not call me father anymore.”

That hit hard. Mikael whimpered something and rushed at Even’s feet, on his knees, begging for his father to not abandon him. Even hardened his heart. He pushed Mikael further away with his foot.

“I mean it. Do not.”

Mikael bowed his head. His shoulders were shaking, heaving, in his inconsolable cry. Tough. Even was certain he could not trust Mikael and this, stripping the honour off him, was necessary. Isak rubbed his temple on Even’s knee, very little, barely noticeably. He disagreed. Also tough.

Chris returned. He looked at Mikael but didn’t ask. He just told Even the radio was ready and that his people had been alerted. Isak lifted his head and Even got up. He glanced at Isak from the corner of his eye and saw the tiniest nod. He was okay. He knew what to do. Or then he hadn’t nodded at all and Even was imagining things again, who the fuck knew. Even forced Chris to step out of his way when he walked to the radio.

He sent two messages. One to Mahdi. And one to Elias. It was a risque move but the Bakkoush siblings had always been somewhat reliable. They were opportunists, and knew a good deal when they saw one, but was this a good deal? Even didn’t have much to offer them, but at least something. He could call in his favour, at last. Sana and Elias were proud people and Even refusing to cash in on his favour must have been bugging them for years now.

Then all they could do was wait for responses. It could take a while. The people on the other end had to first realize they had received the message, then decrypt it and finally come to an agreement if they were going to respond or not, and what would that response be. Each step took its time.

Even returned to the living room. Isak was still on his knees on the floor. Chris had untied Mikael. At least Mikael had stopped crying.

“I take it I can release Isak too?”

“Fuck no.”

“It’s okay”, Isak said, before Even could respond. “Really.”

“He’s sleeping with me as well.”

That was unacceptable. No way.

“False. Isak sleeps with me, and me alone.” Even looked Chris in the eye. He was not fucking kidding. This was not on the table. It would never be. He would not sleep alone tonight, not without Isak. His absence would only make room for Sonja, and Even was so not in the mood for her right now.

They stared at each other in silence. Finally Chris sighed.

“Whatever. But I’m putting the cuffs on him, then.”

The cuffs. Chris was living on the run from him but he had decided to take the cuffs with him. Sentimentality, perhaps?

“Don’t cut his circulation.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Chris got the handcuffs. He untied Isak’s arms and locked the cuffs on his wrists. He put the key in his pocket. Suddenly Even could feel the cross against his chest, the tiny piece of metal, with bone by its side. He pushed his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t touch them.

“I trust the radio alerts us if there’s a response?”

Chris nodded. Of course.

“In that case we’re going to bed now. I’m fucking exhausted.”

“I’m not giving him pillows or blankets to suffocate you with.”

“Whatever the fuck you want, asshole.”

Even helped Isak lay down on the bed. He took his jacket and shoes off. He turned off the light and found his way next to Isak by feeling with his hands. He slipped his arm under Isak’s head to work as a pillow. There they were, bodies touching, faces so close to each other. Sharing their breathing.

“I’m so sorry”, Isak whispered. Even shook his head.

“Just sleep now.” Even reached out and kissed Isak’s lips softly. Slowly. They pressed their foreheads together when they stopped. “Wake me up when you need to turn over.”

“Okay.”

Even was fairly certain Isak would not wake him up. But it was Isak’s decision to make. He closed his eyes.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even woke up mid dream. He didn’t wake up naturally, well rested, no, something had woken him up. It took him a while to figure out what it was.

“Even?” Isak asked again. His nose brushed on Even’s cheek. Or maybe it was his mouth. Even wasn’t awake enough to tell the difference.

“Sleeping”, Even mumbled and pulled Isak closer. Let’s just sleep now, they could talk later. His fingers met metal and he opened his eyes. Oh. Right.

“I can’t feel my arm at all anymore.”

“Sorry. Wait.” Even let go of Isak and helped his turn on his other side. His back against Even’s chest now, Even pulled him close. He didn’t realise what he had done until he felt Isak’s fingers wiggle against his crotch. It was an accident, for both of them, Isak was probably just trying to get his feeling back, and Even himself hadn’t thought this through at all, but here they were. Even growing hard because of Isak’s fingers.

He felt it in the air. The question. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on the back of Isak’s head.

“It’s okay.”

Isak pressed his body closer. But was it out of compliance, survival or desire? Even hated it that he didn’t know the difference anymore. Had he ever, really?

“Isak..”

“Please.”

“You really don’t need to --”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Well, then.

Isak turned his face up and back. Even reached over him and though it was a bit awkward and hard they managed to make their mouths meet. Even kissed him. The kiss was short but enthusiastic. Full of heat. Isak really liked pain, and the cuffs were probably a factor here as well. They sure were working for Even.

Isak’s spine couldn’t take the kissing much longer. Even let him turn back around and focused his kissing on Isak’s neck. He was breathing heavier, sighing, softly.

“Make it hard for me to keep quiet”, Isak whispered. He pressed his hands on Even’s dick. “Make me come. Please.”

Even sucked on his bottom lip for a bit. Thinking. Isak was so ready, turned on like from a switch, rubbing his thighs together and squirming on the bed. Squirming against Even. When Even slipped his hand under Isak’s shirt to stroke at his bruised ribs, hard, Isak made a small held back sound, a tiny little moan.

“You hurt me so good”, Isak mumbled, near gasping. “Fuck..so good.”

“I want to see you”, Even whispered. He slipped away. He got up. He turned the light on.

Isak looked incredible. His hands bound behind his back by the cuffs, his shirt rolled up, his hair a mess and his breathing a worse mess. He was rock hard. Even slid back into the bed behind him and kissed his neck again. He rolled his shirt all the way up to his armpits and got up to look at the bruises. They covered his both sides, three on each side, blue and purple shining in all their shades like nebulae. Isak was lucky he hadn’t broken any of his ribs. But if Even knew something, he knew bones and what they could handle.

Even ran his fingers along the edges of the bruises. In a descending spiral, round and round and round, he felt Isak wince against him from those touches, he heard him breathe heavier and jagged. He heard his thighs rub together again.

He grabbed Isak and rolled over on his back. Isak was on his back on top of him, his arms, elbows, wrists, all the small bones in his hands, pressed into Even’s flesh but he didn’t mind one bit. He wanted to feel them. He wanted to feel the weight and pain of Isak’s body, to surrender to it, stop thinking for a while and just feel. No brain, no mind, just body. Under another body. Even closed his eyes and ran his hands along Isak’s sides and ribs. Back and forth, up and down, he pushed his fingertips hard between Isak’s ribs and twisted until Isak couldn’t hold back the sounds he was making but whimpered, very quietly but still undeniably.

“Shhh”, Even hushed. He pressed his finger on Isak’s lips. He kept twisting until Isak didn’t make a sound anymore. Even felt his lips part against his finger in a silent cry, but it really was silent. Even released him. Isak was panting, his whole body was moving in waves on top of Even’s. He kept mumbling it over and over again, please, please, please.

Even focused. Intensely. He was focusing on Isak, only on him, he had gone past forgetting his mind into kind of dismissing his own body as well. It was all Isak. Isak was the universe, the huge black space with blue and purple mist in huge formations, the light of stars dead long ago. Even had them under his fingertips, the stardust, the universe, Isak. He pressed harder on them. He traveled lower, along Isak’s belly, under his waistband, inside his pants.

Isak wanted to come.

Even bit his shoulder. He bit hard, he really sank his teeth in Isak’s flesh. He didn’t break his skin, it would have been only foolish, the risk of infection way too high. But he left marks. Curved bruises, like strings of pearls, side by side by side. Isak was making the smallest sounds, it sounded like choking, a gargle at the furthest back of his throat, a death rattle, as Even was moving his hand up and down his throbbing dick and clawing his bruises with his free hand.

Isak came hard. He didn’t make a sound but Even could feel it, how Isak’s whole body moved and trembled on top of him. He shot his cum high, it landed on his bruises, and when Even rubbed it in his skin he moaned softly. Forgetting to be quiet. It was okay, nobody could hear a moan that soft.

Even helped Isak roll down. He tried to go for Even’s dick but Even stopped him.

“No.”

Isak stopped trying. He nestled against Even and sighed.

“You were wrong, you know. When you told Chris I like it. I don’t.”

Even frowned. He had ample evidence of exactly the opposite. Isak loved pain. But then Isak kept talking.

“I only like it with you. When you hurt me it’s just. Amazing. When he does it it’s just pain.”

Even smiled. Then he got up again, turned the light off and returned. He didn’t want to look at Isak when talking like this, he didn’t want Isak to see him.

“Snake”, Even said, almost fondly. “You are incredibly talented and your tongue isn’t only skillful, but silver too.”

“I mean it. I swear.”

They laid in silence for a moment. Just listening to each other breathe. Even was starting to fall asleep but then he thought of something.

“You didn’t lay down for me to kick just because you liked it. Why did you do it?”

“Simple.” Isak rubbed his head against Even’s shoulder, sleepily. “You need to reconnect with Chris. He really really doesn’t like me.”

“So. You’re making me and Chris bond over making you suffer?”

“Making me pay.”

Even was silent for a long time. Isak had almost fallen asleep, and he startled awake when Even finally opened his mouth again.

“I don’t understand you at all, you know.”

“I know. But you’ll just have to. Trust me?”

“You know I can’t. I love you but I can’t trust you.”

“Okay.”

“It’s not.”

“Mm. True.”

“But what can we do?”

“Nothing. Sleep.”

“Are those options or can we do both?”

Isak pressed his temple on his phalanx, still on its chain around Even’s neck.

“I swear on my bone, given to you, I will do whatever it takes to get Liliann out of there. That’s not a place for a child, not ever again.”

Even wanted to ask. He was too tired to. He was afraid to. The truth changed things.

“Good night, Isak.”

“Good night.”

Silence. For minutes. Breathing in two pairs of lungs, two trachea, slowing down, settling, syncing.

Nothing.

Sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Even opened his eyes. Isak had turned on his belly. His shoulders would be killing him when he woke up. Maybe he would not mind. He seemed to enjoy it when he had something to endure. The nebulae on his side had turned darker and duller. Black and blue, a hint of green and yellow here and there. His ribs would be killing him when he woke up, as well. The bruises on his face were of the same shade as his ribs, and Even pushed his hand into his pocket to fondle at the handle of his dear switchblade. A drop of blood, just a drizzle, would look so pretty on that pale face, serene in his slumber.

Even let his gaze travel lower. Down Isak’s long neck, the prominent Adam’s apple, he could feel in his palms the memory of it moving against them, his grip squeezing just a bit more, just the slightest bit, just enough for Isak’s eyes to roll back in his head and then release, sweet release, the gust of air brushing his hands through the trachea.

Lower. The shoulder line. The collar bone. It was the prettiest bone in his body, and Isak’s bones were the loveliest Even had ever seen in his life. Perfectly balanced. Exquisite shape. So resilient. Even closed his eyes for a second and heard it in his ears, how they groaned under his twisting hold, almost but not quite breaking. Wonderful.

He opened his eyes again. He wanted to see more. He wanted to watch. The shoulder, the restrained joint, unable to relax or settle all night, surely aching and sore. The smooth perfect ball in its socket, relatively easy to dislocate and delicious to pop back in its place. They hadn’t tried that yet, Even noted, and decided to fix that soon. Chris would love it, especially if Isak was smart enough to scream. And he was. The echo of that future scream made Even’s mouth water.

Make him pay. For Chris. Put up a show. Isak knew that it would take more than just a couple of kicks in the ribs to convince Chris about anything related to Isak. He must have had a plan, right? Even shook his head. No. Later. He could and would think about the plan and the truth and other difficult matters later. Now was the time to watch. To examine, to really look at Isak, now that he was still asleep and thus not pretending one bit. This was it. This was Isak, this fragile looking but tough body, breathing slowly and calmly, like it had nothing to be afraid of. His fearless Isak.

That he was certain of. Isak was his. He did not know what Isak expected in return, but he had given himself fully to Even. Completely. He had found pleasure, at least, but there had to be so much more. Even looked at the way Isak’s shoulder blades pushed out because of the way the cuffs made him hold his arms. They looked like something was about to hatch. The skin slightly stretched, the hatchling pushing its way out through it. The longer Even looked at them the more he started to expect them to burst. Would it be a violent event, with blood splattering everywhere, or would it be muted, a crack slowly splitting and the crimson tide rolling out slow and heavy like magma?

Between the shoulder blades, Isak’s spine. The cervical vertebrae, attached to his skull, inside his long thin neck that looked like you could snap it like a twig. Twelve thoracic vertebrae, one for each pair of ribs, arching away from it in beautiful curves. The lumbar vertebrae, yet another beautiful curve, a nest for Even’s body to press into on Isak’s lower back. And finally the sacrum and the coccyx, made of smaller bones fused together, curving slightly inward and pointing at the anus like aiming at a target. Even ran his eyes along each and every bone, seeing it through Isak’s clothes, skin and flesh, and they were perfect.

By the time Even got to Isak’s right fibula Isak stirred. He made a small sound, a pained little grunt, and stirred again. Even stroked his hair, down his neck and shoulder, to the struggling joint. He grabbed it like an apple and squeezed. Isak moaned, in pain, but didn’t resist or try to escape.

“Good morning”, Isak said, hoarsely.

“Morning.” It was morning, but it was not good. Even kept his grip and turned his wrist, just a bit. Isak cried out in pain again. Even could feel the strain on his ligaments, the dim red burn, like an ember. He blew into the coals. He wanted to see fire.

“Even..please..” Isak whimpered. “Wait for him.”

Him. Chris. Isak thought this was practice or something? Even twisted harder.

“Do not tell me what to do, bitch.”

It helped. To talk to Isak like that. It made the dull blunt pain under Even’s sternum easier to bear. Of course he was hurting, he was conned by a bitch. Not heartbroken.

“Even. Listen to me. Please just listen.” Isak was panting. Apparently not all pain Even gave him was that amazing after all. “I am a snake.  _ The _ Snake. Let me slither.”

Isak had a point, there. He was the expert on manipulation. And manipulating Chris was something that was unfortunate and necessary at the same time. In order to get his daughter back Even needed her father’s help. He let go. Slowly.

“What did you mean when you said ‘never again’?” Even asked.

Isak pursed his lips. He looked like he’d been caught. Had he slipped last night? Did he ever actually slip? Even couldn’t know. It really upset him that he couldn’t know. He waited. He waited for a long time.

 

It had been forever since Isak had been tied up for this long. He had rehearsed this, of course he had, but surprisingly Even had not been that into bondage. Or maybe they just hadn’t gotten around to it. They had been busy. In many ways. Oh, so many ways.

His shoulder was killing him. He had rehearsed for that too. The pain. Constant, continuous pain. He hadn’t started from zero with that. He hadn’t started from zero with anything else but giving head. A proper raising is the basis of success in adulthood, right?

Even was waiting. He had to say something.

“I grew up in there. I was her age when they got me.”

Even frowned. It made Isak’s skin crawl. He wasn’t afraid of anything Even could do to him, but the possibility - the likelihood - of Even stopping loving him was making him ready to panic. He had not been trained for love. He was starting from zero with Even. Of all people, with him. The cruel ruthless trader.

“That is not a place for a child.”

Isak really wanted to turn. His shoulders were screaming. They were glowing red hot heat, shooting scalding arrows into his spinal cord, begging for release. But he didn’t dare. Even was still silent, just staring at him. He had learned from the best.

“There are no other children in there. I fucking hope. I was the only one and. Can you imagine the environment that produced something like me?”

Finally, a reaction. Even nodded slowly. It wasn’t much but it was a start. A start was all Isak needed.

“Those people will kill all the light inside her and turn her into a weapon. Like me. If they don’t get you before that they will send her after you. Hell, if you don’t cause enough trouble they will wait until that.”

Isak had to pause. He was getting worked up. That was dangerous. He had slipped last night, and that slip had led to this conversation. He shifted on the bed.

“Even I’m really in pain.”

“Good.”

Well. At least Isak forgot about the pain in his shoulders for a second. It was replaced by a pain in his heart, something that he could only describe as an ache. He closed his eyes, to recompose himself.

“Can I turn over?”

“I don’t care.”

There it was again. Ache. Maybe it was time to rehearse again. To prepare. He could do this. He could take any pain possibly imaginable. It was what he did. What he had always done.

It really hurt. But he didn’t turn.

“We need to make Chris believe I have no power over you. It’s really, really important.”

“I don’t understand what has made you imagine you have power over me.”

Oh, Even. Adorable. And painful. The fact that Even tried did hurt him so much that it actually took him by surprise.

“Yes. Right.” He licked his lips. He was so thirsty. “We need him. We need everyone we can get.”

“I really wish you’d stop saying ‘we’.”

_ Fuck. _

“You need him. And me. I’ve been on the inside most of my life, I know how they think and operate.”

Even scoffed. Why? Well. Isak understood why. He knew also how Even operated. He was trying to distance himself, to protect his black heart. Isak could only hope it was too late.

“You are useless to me. I can’t trust anything you say.”

Isak nodded. Fair’s fair. Even had a point. Isak had made this bed himself and now he would have to lie in it, his shoulders burning and his heart cracking.

“You can trust me”, he said, silently. A tiny pause. “In this.”

“That’s not how trust works.”

Chris knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

“We got a response. Bakkoush wants to meet.”

Even got out of bed. Isak stayed still. He was too sore to move. Too raw. He saw Even look at him from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t you fucking move.”

Isak pressed his eyes shut, tightly. He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Even closed the door behind him. He needed, in order to operate now, to close a door between him and Isak. To draw a distinct line. It was also probably a good idea to close a door between Isak and Chris, too.

When he hurts me it’s just pain.

Fuck it. Liliann was more important. She was the most important thing ever created, wasn’t she? She had been made for him, and yet he had pushed her away, to protect them both, and now she had been taken. Served him right, didn’t it? Poetic justice.

Even sat down in his chair and Mikael hurried to kneel at his feet. He rested his head on Even’s knee, too, and Even kind of wanted to push him off. Mockery, a poor imitation. He didn’t. Because Mikael completed the picture. The image of a powerful trader. His black hair felt like silk when Even pushed his fingers into it. He finally looked at Chris, and saw he hadn’t slept one bit last night. His daughter was missing.

“Which Bakkoush did you talk to?”

“Neither. You know how they operate. They sent me coordinates and a time.”

“Us, Chris.” Isak was right. It was important to keep reminding Chris that they were in this together. To re-enforce the bond that had been broken. Even played with Mikael’s hair and kept his eyes on Chris. “Where? What time?”

“According to Mikael you have a map. Where is it?”

Even gave his hair a little tug. He should put Mikael in his place as soon as possible. Isak was being put there as well. Even wet his lips quickly, thinking about the tips of his humeri, aching in their sockets. He tugged at Mikael’s hair again.

“In my bag.” Even nodded by the wall, at his bag. He had forgotten to take it to the bedroom with him and Isak.  All he had wanted to take in there had been Isak and that was unacceptable. Isak wasn’t the one slipping, he was.

Chris got the bag and dropped it in Even’s lap. He almost hit Mikael’s head with it. Interesting. Something had happened last night. Mikael would spill it later, oh yes he would. Even opened the zipper and there, on the top of his things, was his pill bottle. It was rattling loudly, there weren’t many left. Even really hoped Mahdi would respond soon. He gave the map to Chris and opened the bottle. He took a pill. He hadn’t been keeping count on the time he had been taking one. He remembered he had them, he took one, that’s it.

“Magnus?”

Even nodded. Magnus.

“You should have seen me before they kicked in.”

Chris spread the map on the table and leaned over to look at it.

“I have.”

They were silent for a moment. Chris was pretending to examine the map, but Even could tell he was just running his fingers along it and looking somewhere far away. Back in time. He was right, this wasn’t the first time Even had spiraled and crashed. It wouldn’t be the last time. Thinking about that, the inevitability of his cycles, made Even squeeze his hand into a fist. Mikael whimpered. Even let go of him.

“Mikael. In the bedroom.”

Mikael looked up at him. Even didn’t look back. Mikael had not earned it.

“I mean now.”

Chris was listening. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Even, and finally Mikael obeyed. He got up on his feet and walked to the bedroom door. Even waited until he had closed it behind him.

“Do you miss me, Dove?”

Chris closed his eyes. He pressed his fingertips on the map, his shoulders tightened.

“I miss my daughter.”

“Funny. I happen to know how it feels to have your family taken away from you all of a sudden.”

Chris spun around and slammed his palm on the table.

“Fuck you! I had to protect her from you!”

“Is that a singular ‘you’? Or plural?”

Chris hesitated. Even knew it. He fucking knew it.

“You’re jealous. A jealous, bitter bitch.”

“You made me choose! I chose her. I will always choose her.”

Even stood up.

“Are you implying I wouldn’t?”

Chris didn’t say anything. Even stepped closer.

“Are you?”

“Even, please.”

Closer. Two steps. He was so close he could hear Chris breathing.

“Are. You?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

Even grabbed his arm. He pushed his fingertips in between the ulna and the radius.

“Oh, please. Speak your mind. Say your piece.”

Chris mumbled something. Even pressed harder. Twisted his wrist.

“She is not your daughter!”

Even stopped pressing. He stopped breathing. He let go very, very slowly. Stepped back even slower.

“How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“Even --” Chris didn’t finish. He had nothing to finish it with. Even turned away and walked to the bedroom door. He heard Mikael scuttle away from it. Nosy little fuck.

“Do not disturb me.”

Even opened the door and stepped inside. He closed it again. This time between him and Chris. Possibly for good. It was almost funny, he should have been grateful for this, for it ultimately being Chris who dealt the final blow. That was valuable currency. Leverage. He should have been pleased.

Mikael was sitting on the edge of the bed. Isak was still laying on his stomach, where Even had left him, forbidding him to move. His face was wet with tears but he didn’t make a sound. That was about to fucking change. Even walked to his side of the bed, grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over. Isak made a pained groan.

“Mikael. Hold him down.”

Isak’s pupils dilated. He almost shook his head, Even saw the movement begin and then stop before it really started. Mikael got on his hands and knees on the bed and crawled over. He grabbed Isak and pinned him on the bed.

“You can scream.”

Even grabbed Isak firmly and listened to him scream when he twisted and turned and pulled. He couldn’t hear the pop of the joint dislocating over Isak’s screaming, but he could feel it along the bones. Isak was crying, panting, drooling and shaking, begging for mercy. Was he seriously expecting to get any? Probably not. He was in pain, not an idiot.

The other side. Even pushed Mikael out of the way and dragged Isak along the bed to the other side of it. Mikael held him still, Even pulled, twisted, popped. Isak was barely conscious now, his face was all white. Lips and all. He looked like a corpse.

“Help me.”

Even eased Isak’s cuffed arms over his ass with Mikael’s help. He lifted Isak’s legs up in the air and then against his chest and finally they slipped Isak’s feet through the loop his cuffs and arms had formed. He could have probably just asked Chris for the keys but this was much, much more fun. It gave him something to do and think about. To focus on. Isak’s pain, his wonderful pain and surrender to it, to him, was so soothing.

Pop. Pop. The shoulders were easier to put back in place than they had been to take out. Isak stopped screaming. He was still in pain but he could handle it now. He wasn’t so scared anymore. Even leaned over and pressed his lips on Isak’s sweaty forehead.

“Well done, Snake. It’ll be better soon.”

Even rolled Isak’s shirt up. He helped him to raise his arms so he got the shirt over his head. And allowed him to put his arms down immediately after, lucky Isak. Even laid on his side next to Isak, leaning in his elbow, to take a closer look at his shoulders. He pressed a slow, gentle kiss on it, the very tip of it. It felt hot against his mouth.

Mikael shifted, restless. Even looked at the tip of his chin.

“Take off your clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a comment track for this whole saga in my tumblr. I'm basically making a post when I have time and need entertainment. The first post is [right here](https://groovyturtlefestival.tumblr.com/post/174428702070/a-dove-a-snake-a-ghost-and-a-madman-commentary).


	5. Chapter 5

It had finally happened. Even had given Isak pain that he did not enjoy.

It was given out of spite. That hurt the most. Not the burning, throbbing, blunt but piercing pain, but the fact that Even had hurt him only in order to hurt him. Not for his pleasure, not for Isak’s pleasure, not to prove a point or put on a show. Just to hurt.

Not an act of desire. Or love. But wrath.

And now Isak just laid there, on the bed, on his back, his shoulders still aching and his heart shattered. He had felt like this only once before in his life, on the day his mother had glanced at the pod and pushed a blade into him, all the way to the handle. He had been about ten years old. He had been so fucking scared. Isak didn’t remember much after the pain had split him in two, but he had a vague memory of wetting himself. Of the shame.

He was ashamed now, as well. Irrationally. He had not done anything, he had endured and survived and won, but still he felt shame. Even was making a point of not touching him, or looking at him. He was completely focused on Mikael now. Isak didn’t exist for him, and that really, really fucking hurt.

It shouldn’t have.

But, if you got started on what should and shouldn’t be, Isak should have been dead now. As should Even. Isak had learned at a young age that most of the time things did not go as they should, and that most of the time that was a blessing. The smell of piss on him when he woke up in the pod had meant he was alive. The pain in his shoulders meant he was still here. It meant he had an effect on Even, and the nature of that effect did not ultimately matter.

Eyes on the prize, snake.

Liliann had to be saved. Not for Even’s sake, or for Chris, but for Liliann herself. Some wrongs were simply unjustifiable, and molding a child into a weapon was one of those. Isak knew he had been lucky to have been so good at this by nature. There had been less need to forge. Less light to kill.

Mikael whimpered. Isak didn’t look. He was not the least bit interested, and he was not going to give Even the satisfaction. Mikael was on his own on that front. Isak kept his eyes open but stared at the ceiling. Deep inside his head. He imagined the web he had woven spread out on the white surface, he looked at the crossroads and at the holes and tears, how compromised the structural integrity of it all had become.

He was a fool.

Falling in love changed absolutely nothing. Nothing that mattered, anyway. There had been the wonderful, drunkening weeks of freedom, bloodlust and revenge fantasies when he and Even had been on the hunt, but now it was over. The hunter was gone and the trader was stepping up again. Isak was going to support that change with all his might, because no matter how much Isak loved the hunter Chris needed the trader much, much more.

The trader needed Chris. It was obvious now, that Isak had seen Even with him again. The two men might have hated each other by now, but they needed each other more. That was why neither of them had pulled the trigger yet. If Isak wanted to live he had to keep things that way. Even could not kill Chris. If someone pulled the trigger on anyone, it would be Chris, on him or on Even, and if it was on Even then it was on him right after that.

Something brushed against Isak’s thigh, maybe a leg or desperately grasping fingers, but he barely felt it. He was aware enough of what was going on next to him that he would hear if Even wanted his attention, but everything else just floated past him. He was thinking.

Okay, good. So, step one would be convincing Chris to not pull the trigger. The first, most imperative step. It would be a tough one. Chris saw right through him, he had seen from the beginning. And then there was the jealousy to be dealt with, as well. Isak had taken something that Chris had never had, but if you asked Chris, he had the claim on Even’s heart. He had earned it with years of service, love and devotion.

Isak had bought it with a bone.

It had been an accident. At that point, all he had cared about was surviving and his operation. He was a weapon, a loaded gun, and like a bullet had only one purpose so did he. But the thing with guns, even home raised ones, was that they could be aimed at anything. The Cause was about to learn that lesson the hard way.

A droplet of blood splattered on Isak’s cheek. He tried to reach it with his tongue but couldn’t, so he let it be. It wasn’t for him, anyway. Isak liked to imagine he could tell Even’s blood by smell.

Fuck, he loved that man.

He had no idea what to do with that. The closest thing to love he had experienced all his life - well, after his father had left - was Eskild’s friendship. Thinking about Eskild made Isak close his eyes for a second. Eskild was the only reason Isak had arranged this so that they wouldn’t just march to the Cause guns blazing, killing everyone there. This had to be done the hard way, like all delicate matters.

Also, there was the Chris issue to be dealt with. If they’d just go get Liliann now, and they probably could, the Cause was not that highly guarded and the people there were more enthusiasts than experts, Chris would have no need for Even anymore. He’d take his daughter and leave, probably killing at least Isak while at it. Even would try to hunt him down but he’d probably go insane with his grief. For good.

That would be such a fucking shame. Even was delusional and deprived but he had one of the most interesting, intricate minds Isak had ever met. Not to mention the body. Fuck.

The bed was rocking. The movement made the pain in Isak’s shoulders pulse in its rhythm. Isak glanced at the couple next to him, locked in their fucking, and decided to try. The snake slithered away, first out of the bed, then to the door, then very, very quietly out of the room.

He was greeted by the barrel of a gun. The other gun pressed against his stomach. Chris clinged it against Isak’s cuffs.

“How did this happen?”

Isak licked his lips quickly. Considered.

“Dislocated shoulders. I suppose you heard.”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“I did. You really pissed him off then.”

Isak shrugged. It hurt so fucking bad but he didn’t even blink. It was just pain.

“Actually I think it was you.” Chris pressed the gun harder into his stomach. Isak took it. He looked Chris in the eye. “We need to talk about him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the het sex. It's not long or too detailed.

Even noticed Isak had gone when he rolled over, off Mikael. At that particular moment he was more than happy to let Chris take care of him. He was tired and grumpy. Having his way with Mikael had helped a bit, but only a bit.

Little Lamb was completely out of it, exhausted and spent, and his silent whimpers soon drifted off into sleep. Even laid on his back and brought his hand above his face. He looked at the blood under his nails, all over his fingertips, the red crescent moons reflecting their sinister light. Even pushed his index finger into his mouth and licked it clean slowly. Savouring the taste.

“Hello, sweetie.”

Even turned his head. Sonja was lying next to him, on her side, naked, like ancient queens. Her arm rested on the curve of her hip, she was leaning on her elbow and her sweet, sweet bosom was on display in its prime. She was smiling. Even could smell her hair. He pulled the finger out of his mouth.

“Hi.”

Sonja took his hand by the wrist and pulled it to her lips. She pushed her tongue out of her mouth and licked at Even’s ring finger, all over, she licked it clean and spotless with quick, greedy little laps. When she was done Even was hard. Again.

“You lost our baby girl”, Sonja said. Even wanted to disagree. He couldn’t. Sonja was right. He had lost her, the only thing left of Sonja, the love of his life. He had lost her. Both of them. He wanted to disagree but the weight squeezing in his chest didn’t let him speak.

“I’m sorry”, he finally managed to mumble. He was sorry. So, so sorry. Devastatingly, helplessly.

Sonja clicked her tongue. She let go of Even’s hand and placed her red nails against the skin on Even’s sternum.

“You forgot me.”

There it was. The ultimate accusation Sonja could make. He had forgotten her. Not on purpose, no, but it had happened. He had gotten drunk of Isak and forgotten about Sonja.

“I was tricked. It wasn’t real.”

Sonja laughed. She had always had the guts to laugh directly at Even’s face. She didn’t fear him one bit because she knew she didn’t have to.

“You wanted to be tricked.” She pressed with her nails. They pierced his skin and made him grunt, pained. Fuck. She was pissed. For a reason. “You wanted me to leave you alone so you could move on.”

Even couldn’t breathe. Sonja pressed on his chest too hard. She pushed her fingers deeper into his skin until it gave in, her fingertips sank into his flesh. He was paralyzed by the pain. It crackled through him, his whole body, in small lightning bolts along his nervous system. They burnt out all the tracks, so his brain couldn’t get any signals delivered. He was helpless.

Sonja kept prying. She pushed her fingers through the skin, the flesh, the cartilage of his sternum. She grabbed the bone and pulled, yanked as hard as she could, and an arch of blood splattered along Even’s face, the wall, the ceiling. It was beautiful. Sonja threw his sternum aside and watched how his defenseless heart beat in his chest.

“Sonja..” Even tried to speak. He couldn’t. Sonja pressed her finger, covered in his blood, shiny and crimson, on his lips. She smiled.

“I’m just taking what’s mine, sweetie. I’m almost done.”

Sonja bent down and pressed her lips against Even’s heart. She kissed it long and soft, like a mother kissing her child’s forehead goodnight. She reached up and stroked his hair, staining the strands in blood. Even tried to move to push her away but he couldn’t. He was too weak.

“Please --”

Sonja swung her leg over Even’s body. She grabbed his dick and guided it inside her, making delighted little moans. Pleasure mixed with Even’s pain, marbled like blood and cum. Sonja looked at her and smiled, with blood stained lips. She looked so happy. She rocked her hips slowly and leaned forward, walking her slender hands across Even’s stomach and chest. When she reached the cavity she cupped her hands and slipped them under his heart.

“Goodbye, sweetie.” Sonja lifted her hands and pulled the heart out. She pressed it against her chest, between her breasts, her hips kept rocking and grew more demanding. Her naked body was dyed with Even’s blood, she was smiling, she was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. Without his heart Even bled slowly, it all just kind of oozed out of him. He felt light. He felt free.

He felt nothing.

 

When Mikael screamed they both bolted to the door. Isak didn’t stop to open it, he just ran into it full force, and it busted open. That did cause him to fall, though, so Chris could just jump over him and rush to Even. Isak saw blood on Chris’ hands before he saw anything else. His own blood froze in his veins.

Isak stumbled on his feet. He shoved Mikael away from Even so he could see properly. His chest..it was. It was mostly blood. Cut up flesh. Mush. Isak could see flecks of white bone peek here and there. It made his mouth water. Fuck, what had he become?

“What have you done?” Chris hissed to Mikael, while shaking Even to wake him up. Mikael was a babbling sniffling mess. Isak checked Even’s hands.

“It wasn’t him. Even did this himself.”

“What?”

Isak nodded at Even’s hand.

“He’s still holding the knife.”

There it was, in his tight, steady grip. His switchblade, his beloved knife. Even had taken it at himself. Isak checked his face. Yep. A smile. His eyes were open and he could see the spark of life still in them, but he didn’t respond to anything. Not to anything Chris did, at least.

“Leave us”, Isak said silently. There was quiet power in his voice. He looked up at Chris. “Take that useless fuck with you and leave us.”

Oddly, Chris agreed to. He grabbed Mikael and dragged him out of the room. Isak stayed. The door didn’t close properly anymore, thanks to his manhandling, but Chris pulled it as closed as he could. Left them alone. Isak pressed his body against Even’s side, reached out for his face and turned it, to face him.

“Sonja --” Even whispered. He didn’t look at Isak, he was looking somewhere far away.

“Oh no, bitch”, Isak muttered. “Not today.”

He kissed Even’s blood stained lips. Hard. Relentless. He didn’t give up, he didn’t budge, he kept kissing him over and over again in one continuous motion. He licked the blood off his lips, he pushed his tongue inside his mouth, he pushed all his willpower into that kiss. Kiss of life. Kiss of stories long forgotten.

It did nothing.

Isak pulled back, finally, gasping for air. Even just stared right through him, that stupid smile on his lips. He was smiling at Sonja and Isak could not have it. Absolutely not. He looked down at Even’s hand, still holding the blade. He saw Even was hard. It was his turn to smile.

He found the lube from the sheets. He used a lot of it, since he couldn’t reach his hole with his hands cuffed like this. For the same reason aiming was a real bitch, but finally he got the tip inside him. It hurt, hurt like hell but it was just pain. Isak kept breathing through it as he pushed his ass back, forcing Even inside him. He felt so huge. So hard. He could take it. That was what he did. Took it.

Isak moved his hips slowly at first. He kept watching Even’s face but saw no change. He moaned quietly, pained whimpering moans, and got nothing. As his body got used to being impaled by Even’s dick Isak moved faster. He rocked his hips back and forth, panting lightly, he didn’t even blink but still saw no motion on Even’s expression.

What else could he do? He looked around the room to find something, anything, that might work as a trigger. Then he got it. He had been so stupid for not thinking about this the very first thing. He took Even by the wrist and moved it, so the blade rested on his own thigh. One swift pull and pain stung through him again, a burning slashing pain from the cut Even’s blade had made.

He cut again. And again. He yelped at each cut, he kept moving his hips, looking at Even. Did Even blink? Did his lips quiver, just once? Isak brushed at his wounds with his fingers and reached out to Even’s mouth. He pushed his fingers inside it, rubbed the taste of his blood on his tongue. It moved against his finger, once, but then remained still again.

He was on the right track.

He would just have to up his game.

Isak closed his eyes for a second. He had found an angle where Even’s dick rubbed and poked him just right, and he just had to. Just for a moment. A couple of thrusts more. Oh god, yes, so good, he bit his lip and pushed his head back. So. Fucking. Good.

No! He had to focus. This wasn’t for him, this was for Even. Everything was for Even. Isak stopped moving, slid himself back just a bit and tried to rock his hips again. Good. Pleasurable, but not incredible. He was able to concentrate again. He took Even’s hand and brought the blade to his stomach. He knew exactly where to aim. His master had taught him well.

“Fucking bitch he’s mine”, Isak whispered. He pulled on Even’s hand. The blade sank inside him. Isak could feel the resistance of his skin and flesh give in on its path. He knew Even felt it too. He didn’t hold back his pained moans one bit. Come on, Even. Come back. This is what you want and need, not some dead crazy bitch. Isak kept moving his hips, he held the blade tight inside him. Come on. Come on. Come on.

Even did. He came, his eyes closed. Isak felt him come inside him, he kept moving until every last drop was pumped out of him. He stopped. He stayed. He waited.

Even opened his eyes. He looked up at Isak. He looked down at his his hand and the blade. He looked even further down at his chest.

“What the fuck?”

“Slowly. Please.”

Even pulled the blade out slowly and carefully. The wound bled, but not too much. Isak had aimed perfectly. Even grabbed the sheets and pressed them against Isak’s wound. Fuck, he’d need to take like eight cleansing pills after this shit. He’d be so nauseated. Whatever.

Isak stroked Even’s stomach softly.

“Why did you do that yourself, Even?”

Even’s expression closed shop. It pulled the rails down and locked the doors.

“I don’t remember. Must be a side effect.”

Isak did not buy it for one second. Well, the side effect bit, yes, but that Even didn’t remember? Hell no. But he didn’t push it. He had barely banished the bitch, he was not going to bring her up in conversation immediately after.

“I think you should stop taking those pills, Even.”

“I think you should worry about your own fucking business, Snake.”

Isak bit his lip briefly. He didn’t mind being an addition to Even’s deranged petting zoo, but he had to admit it hurt when Even spat it out like that. Snake. Like he was disgusted at his existence, like he couldn’t wait for the right time to crush his head under the heel of his boot.

“Yes, sir”, Isak whispered, sheepishly, and lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He pulled the sheets away from his wound. He took Even’s hand. He guided his index finger to the hole in his belly and looked up at Even under his brow.

“Please, sir?”

When Even moved his hand Isak could think about only two things. The pain that took him over. And Even’s dick, getting hard against his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Even pushed his finger deeper. Isak arched his back, pushing his wound towards him, fighting every natural urge to pull away and winning. Even could feel the heat, Isak’s body temperature, and the wetness of his blood and other fluids. The shape of the muscles, spasming around his finger. It made his own muscles tense up. His dick hard.

Fuck, he had missed this.

Sure, they had played with their knives plenty and recently. But Isak had been different. He had been. More. And Even had been less. Muted. Diminished. He was feeling like himself again. Like the man worthy of Sonja had been. Even pushed just a bit further. Isak opened his eyes and looked at him, but didn’t stop him.

“Even -- sir, we don’t have a pod.”

Even looked him in the eye. He held his hand still, for now. He felt the edge, the invisible barrier inside Isak, after which he would do some potentially deadly damage. He scraped at it with the tip of his fingernail.

“And?” Even purred. He flashed a smile at Isak, and lo and behold, the boy’s dick got hard again. Being about to die really turned him on, sick little thing.

“And”, Isak panted, “I might die without one.”

“I am fully aware of that detail.”

Isak moaned softly. His eyes had a mixture of lust and terror. He was scared of his own dark desires. Even knew he did not fear death, nor him. If Isak was scared now, it was of himself.

“Is this it?” Isak whispered. “Will my sir now take what is his?”

Even had never wanted anything so fucking much. His hand wanted to shake. He didn’t allow it. This matter needed preciseness. Focus. Loving care and attention. He considered. Seriously considered.

“If I do, you have no say in it.”

“I know, sir.” Isak moved his hips, careful to not move his torso with them. Even felt his ass grind against his hard dick. “Please, sir, put this inside me too?”

Even bent his finger. It pulled a pained scream out of Isak. Good. And hot. Jesus fuck.

“I might put it here instead.”

“Oh god yes.” Isak pushed his head back, moaning, panting. He would have been shaking if it hadn’t been possibly lethal. His dick was standing up along his belly, tight and taut. The bluish veins were throbbing near visibly. Isak’s blood was rushing and boiling and its scent filled Even’s lungs with every breath he took.

Was he faking?

Could he fake something like this? Even had never seen anyone so control of his body and its responses as Isak was, and he would not be surprised if he could also get his dick up at will, no matter the circumstances. There was a significant chance that Isak was faking it right now and that hurt more than his betrayal. Even could have finally found someone who actually understood him, really got him, and it might be all a lie. A fantasy. An empty dream.

He had to find out. He couldn’t kill the boy before he did.

“If I didn’t need you I would, in a second.” Even straightened his finger and pulled his hand back, slowly. “But I do.”

Isak’s cuffed hands grabbed Even’s wrist. He pulled his hand closer. Isak didn’t let Even take his finger out of his belly. His chest was heaving, his mouth was open, he was panting but not with his diaphragm. So fucking impressive.

“Please, sir. Give it to me. I need it. I’ve missed it so.”

Isak’s feverish whispering filled Even’s head up. It made his brain float in the familiar crimson haze. He had missed this too. Their connection. Their bond.

Things had gotten so complicated lately.

Isak let go of his wrist. He smudged his fingertip in his own blood and brought his hand to his lips. He painted them red. Then he took some more blood and spread that on Even’s lips. Their eyes locked.

“Please.” Isak looked at him, his eyes flashing their dark green fire. “Sir.”

Even yanked his hand back and pushed Isak off of him. He got up on his feet and looked down at Isak, who was shaking and grasping at the air with his fingers. Bleeding.

“Come here you little bitch.”

Even grabbed his legs and pulled. He pulled the boy’s hips up in the air, spread them, set them around his own waist. As he guided his rock hard dick inside the boy’s desperately hungry hole he pushed his thumb into the wound on the boy’s belly. He held him only with that thumb and his dick, leaving all the rest of the work to his slave.

And work he did. He was resting on the bed only by his shoulders, neck and head, his body arched and tense, careful to not move his waist too much. Even pressed his thumb harder, not deeper inside but onto the flesh, and pain distorted the boy’s face. It also made his hole tighter, his dick harder, as he pressed his legs on Even’s hip bones for leverage and moved his hips in short heated thrusts. The focus, the separation of his body into parts acting independently, it was phenomenal.

There was a little stream of blood, just a few drops, that started to draw a shaky squiggly line along the boy’s body. It started from under Even’s thumb and then ran down the near stationary belly, past the belly button and then down the chest. It twisted and turned at each bump of a scar, following their map forward. Even kept his eyes on that stream that crept down, further and further, and at each obstacle he remembered creating them with the boy. On the boy. His yielding, willing flesh. His screams echoed in Even’s mind, those sounds filled with pain and lust.

The drops reached the boy’s collarbone. They followed its curve and pooled into the nest by its tip. Even noticed the echoes of screams were mixed into real screams. He looked at his hand. His thumb was in way, way too deep. He had forgotten about it, in his hunger to make the blood trail further down, he had pushed more. Isak had trusted him and he had failed that trust and --

Isak came. It was sudden and powerful, and the sheer force of his orgasm made Even come too. Their screams mixed together, his of passion and a hint of fear, Isak’s lust and pain. He helped Isak lie down carefully and examined the wound with his index finger. He felt the blood start to pool. Just a tiny little leak, but that could lead into big trouble.

Even took the sheet and bundled it and pushed it on the wound.

“Press. Hold.”

Isak did. He looked calm.

“Kiss me.”

It hurt like hell, when Even’s butchered chest brushed against Isak’s body. But he endured it. He leaned down and kissed Isak. He tasted Isak’s blood, dried up on their lips.

“Do not move.”

Even got out of the bed and left the room. Naked, covered in blood and other bodily fluids, but his eyes were sharp and cold. Blue ice. He grabbed Mikael by the arm and yanked him up on his feet.

“If he dies on your watch I will skin you alive and put you in a fucking smoker to cook for days.”

Even pushed Mikael into the room with Isak and turned to look at Chris.

“Where do the Bakkoush want to meet?”

Even landed the hoverbike and turned it off. He got off it as smoothly as he could. His chest was disagreeing with his clothes being on it. He could take it. He had to. If the Bakkoush sensed an ounce of weakness they’d bare their teeth and sink them in his throat. He glanced at Chris.

“Remember. I’m in charge. There’s no need to tell them too much. About anything. Or anyone.”

Chris rolled his eyes at him and pushed his hands deep into his leather jacket’s - Even’s, to complement his denim look - pockets.

“I am not an idiot. I’ve run the operation for years, I know what I’m doing.”

Asshole. Bringing that up here, now, when there was no time to address the matter. Maybe it was time to give Dove another cigarette burn, the memory of the first one had obviously faded.

Even’s fantasy was cut short by the vehicle approaching them and then stopping a few meters away. The doors opened on both sides and the Bakkoush siblings stepped out. Elias and Sana, both dressed in the latest line of techwear, all black. The scarves covering their hair and necks were obviously all natural fibres, possibly a mix of cotton and linen. Even suppressed the urge to ask if he could touch the fabric.

“So”, the Bakkoush sister said. Her eyes narrowed a bit. “The rumors are true. The fallen king lives.”

“Sana Bakkoush.” Even smiled his warmest greeting smile. “I bet you’re smart enough to not listen to rumors.”

She narrowed her eyes further. But there was a dimple on her cheek. She was amused, or at least interested enough to feign amusement. Elias didn’t look as cheerful.

“What do you want?”

Even’s smile didn’t waver.

“Rebuild the empire. With you two.”

The siblings looked at each other. Then they laughed.

“No, really. What do you want?”

Even licked his lips quickly. He had no time for these games.

“Do you have a pod?”

Chris tensed up his shoulders. But he kept his mouth shut. Elias raised his eyebrow.

“Yes. Why?”

“I need two sessions.” Even licked his lips again. Time to go all in. He looked at Elias. “I have Mikael at my disposal.”

Ha. There it was, a twitch at the corner of the older Bakkoush’s eye. He was listening.

“I’ll throw Chris in as well. It is two sessions, after all.”

Elias nodded slowly. Good. One down. Chris clenched his fists but kept his cool.

“And what are you offering me?” Sana tilted her head. If she was irked by her horndog of a brother she hid it well. But Even knew better than to offer her something so banal.

“Intel. My empire fell recently enough for at least some of it to be of use to you.”

Sana pouted her painted lips. She was thinking. Or pretending to think. She took the few steps needed to reach Even and leaned a bit closer.

“I want a story.”

Even frowned.

“Excuse me?”

“The story about the fallen king. How his kingdom turned to ruins -- and why.”

Fuck. Bitch was going all in too.

“Two sessions. Two stories. The one I already mentioned, and --” Sana tapped at the phalanx on Even’s chest with the tip of her long fingernail. “-- the story of that.”

“After the sessions I would like to continue our negotiations.”

Sana looked at Elias. They nodded, at each other and then at Even and Chris.

“Agreed.”

“Where is the pod? I need an address, I have a map.”

Elias chuckled.

“Still going analog? With nothing left to lose? That’s dedication.”

Sana rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Radio us when you’re ready for the address. We’ll respond with it.”

Even nodded. He was happy with the deal. Chris wasn’t. But there were no options. His chest would scar like a motherfucker, and Isak. He might die. Even was not ready for that yet.

They watched the Bakkoush drive away and disappear. Chris turned to face Even. He was fuming. Even wiped his anger away with a flick of his wrist. He wasn’t interested.

“You need to get laid. And you like threesomes.  _ You’re welcome. _ ”

Chris opened his mouth. Then he closed it. Then he opened it again.

“We’re wasting time! I need my daughter back.”

Even’s eyes made Chris shut up. His daughter. A stab to Even’s heart. Chris needed him, because with him he had Isak, and Isak was the key.

“Isak needs the pod. It takes time, which you can spend putting your sassy mouth to better use.”

Even got on the bike. Chris tried to get behind him but Even reached past him to open the sidecar. Chris considered for a second. Then he sighed and stepped into it. Even closed the lid. Much better. He was sick of the sight of Chris for now. Sick of his stench. He turned the bike on and lifted off, speeding back to Isak.


	8. Chapter 8

Even practically kicked the door in.

“Mikael!”

Mikael called out from the bedroom. He sounded hysterical. Even rushed to the remains of the bedroom door and met Mikael, on his knees on the bed, pressing with both hands on a sheet that had turned crimson and wet.

“Chris, get that address!” Even shouted and leaped to the bedside. He shoved Mikael away so hard he fell out of the bed, and grabbed Isak’s cold hand. “What have you done!”

Mikael tried to whimper something. His hands, hair and face were stained in blood. Isak’s fingers moved against Even’s hand, but they were weak.

“I sneezed”, Isak whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Even could barely hear him over his heart thudding in his ears. He pressed his hand on the wound and felt how soaked the sheet was. Isak was bleeding out.

“You will not die because of a fucking sneeze”, Even said. It was a statement. Isak will not die now, not here, not in his arms. But he saw how much Isak had bled. He knew how much a human could bleed before dying. Those two amounts were getting way, way too close to each other.

“Sir. I have to tell you something.”

“Shh. Don’t speak”, Even said. He looked over his shoulder at the door. “CHRIS! The address!”

“Fucking on it!”

Even looked at Mikael.

“Get the bike. Now!”

Isak’s blood stained fingers brushed at Even’s lips. Even turned to look at him again. He was so pale. He was barely hanging on, but he was fighting. He was so beautiful.

“Sir, I do love you.”

“Prove it. Don’t die.”

Isak smiled. Faintly.

“It hurts so good”, he said. “Thank you, sir, for giving me all this pain.”

Isak stroked at his bare chest, at the cuts and scars and stains, with a soft smile lingering on his lips. Even squeezed his hand harder. You like pain, bitch? Here, have some more. Don’t you fucking dare die.

“Isak.” Even had nothing else to say. Just Isak. His name. He said it over and over again.

Isak closed his eyes the second Mikael entered the room. He didn’t open them, no matter how hard Even slapped him. Fuck.

“Get his legs”, he commanded. Mikael obeyed, thank god, for once without hesitation. They dragged Isak out the door. Chris was examining the map frantically.

“I can’t find it!”

Even had no way of knowing if Chris was telling the truth or not. Bitch wanted Isak dead. They had no time to fight about it now, either.

“Use the bike’s navigation. Get Mikael behind you, we’ll take the side car.”

Even dragged Isak to the bike with Mikael. He stuffed himself into the side car, Isak tightly against his chest, between his arms and legs like in a cocoon. He was still breathing. There was still hope.

“CHRIS! I swear to your fucking god --”

Chris ran outside. He hopped on the bike and took Mikael behind him. A couple of taps on the panel gave him the route and an estimate of the time. He did not seem pleased.

“No promises”, Chris said as he kicked the bike off the ground.

Even sat helpless in the side car. He was holding Isak, holding him tight, and feeling his own clothes slowly get wet. Minutes passed, as did blocks and streets, and every passing second and meter Isak was fading. Fucking hurry, he mumbled in his head to Chris. Hurry. He pushed his fingers into Isak’s hair. It was so soft.

“I know I should let you die. I should have killed you months ago. But I swear to you, Snake, I will not let you go. You die now, so be it, but I will hold your soul within mine forever, do you hear me? Forever. I will drag it to Hell with me but it is mine.”

Isak took a deep, raspy breath.

“It’s -- a date, sir.”

The bike stopped. At the same second Isak’s body relaxed against Even, completely, for the first time in a very long time.

“Now all we can do is wait”, Elias said, stepping back from the pod. Sana pulled her gun out and pressed it against the back of Even’s skull. Smart girl. Otherwise Even might have jumped at her brother, in blind desperate rage. It wasn’t far even now.

“Will he make it?” Chris didn’t sound happy. He probably disagreed with Even being held at gunpoint like this, silly Dove. Loyal little lap dog.

“So and so. As long as there is breathing and a pulse, the pod will work, guaranteed. But he had barely either when we closed the lid.”

“And that”, Sana pointed out from behind Even’s back, “is not my brother’s fault. We did not fuck him up, okay?”

She pressed the gun harder into Even’s scalp. Today Even seemed to be surrounded by bitches. He remained calm, kept his hands in Sana’s sight.

“I know, I know. I’m not about to go ballistic or anything, you can put your little toy away.”

Sana chuckled.

“This toy will blast your whole head out of existence. There won’t be even a mess left behind.”

“What’s the fun in that?”

Sana laughed. Then she pulled her gun back.

“I’m keeping an eye on you, your fallen highness.”

Even saw how Elias kept looking at Mikael. He looked at him, then away, then at him again, his gaze drawn to him by an invisible force. This room was starting to feel crowded.

“Go ahead. Claim your prize any moment you feel like it.”

Elias pretended to not care. But the urgency was written all over his face. He really, really wanted to go. Sana rolled her eyes and nodded, and just like that, Elias and Mikael were leaving. They stopped by the door to look at Chris. Even raised his brow at Dove and with a long, thorough sigh Chris dragged himself to them. Fucking drama queen.

Speak of the devil.

“What happened to him?” Sana asked.

“He sneezed.”

“That’s one hell of a cold.”

Even shrugged.

“He had a lesser wound. Now it’s lesser no more. And if he doesn’t come out of that pod alive there will be hell to pay.”

Sana was not intimidated by him. That did not surprise Even one bit. They were on her turf, and Isak was inside her pod, and she knew he was important to Even. Sana had nothing to fear except maybe Even’s madness, and that was unknown to her.

For now.

Sana wanted a story of his downfall. Even knew he was not in the condition or state of mind to tell it right now. He was too distraught, sick of worry for Isak and he had no idea when he had last eaten something. He kept smelling Sonja’s hair, like she had just left the room before he had entered it.

“Hello?”

Even blinked. He hadn’t noticed he had spaced out once again. Sana did notice. That wasn’t good.

“I’m exhausted. Do you have anything to take me out until Isak gets out of the pod?” Well, of course she did, she was a drug lord in charge of this whole sector. But it was important to be polite. Sana’s dark eyes narrowed. She was puzzled.

“Are you telling me, that you’re willingly incapacitating yourself in my presence, all alone and helpless?”

“That’s called trust. In case you didn’t know.”

She laughed.

“First time for everything, I suppose.” Sana walked to the door and opened it. “Come on. I’ll fix you up.”

Even followed her. He knew he was foolish to trust her, and despicable for abandoning Isak in the pod, but that would take hours to fix him. Even really needed to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t. Not without some help. He had gone to the right woman for that. Sana’s drugs were top quality.

As they passed a door in the hallway Even could hear Mikael through it. He stalled, a couple of very slow steps, letting those screams soothe him with their familiar ring. Pretty little Lamb. Elias better return him in one piece.

Well. Maybe Chris too. He had his flaws and he really knew how to piss Even off, but he sure was handy to have around. Like today.

“Coming?”

Even blinked. Oh, right.

“Yes, yes. Coming.”

He started to walk again, catching Sana up. He ignored her smirk. None of these men mattered to him, not his Lamb, his Dove or his Snake. And now he needed to get unconscious before he would make a slip and Sana would find out which one of them he cared about the most. That kind of information was way too valuable, even when traded to Isak’s life.

Sana pushed the door open. Even looked inside.

“I thought all of these were retrieved from the market and the public.”

“I’m not really either, am I?”

Sana walked to the Somni unit and turned it on. The lavender light dyed the whole dimly lit room. Somni units were pulled back by the manufacturer because they caused hallucinations in about five percent of the users. Even had never used one. They were way, way too modern for his liking, and with his condition the risk was too high.

“This will let you dream about anything you want to. It’s almost a transcendental experience.”

Even was curious, he had to admit that. He walked to the unit and circled it, running his fingers along its smooth cool surface. He really wanted to sleep.

He could dream about anything he wanted to.

“Show me how to use it.”

After a brief introduction Even found himself lying in the unit. He pressed the sensors on his temples. Hallucinations did not scare him one bit. He was used to them by now, and some of them he missed when they were gone.

Even moved his fingers along the touch panel and made the adjustments. He typed the name in. He pressed Start and closed his eyes.

“I’m coming, baby”, he muttered, and drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter omg! I hope you like it! I hope you tell me if you do! <3

Even held her tighter. He could feel her slipping away from him, pulled by an invisible force, stronger than either of them.

“No”, he mumbled. He kind of heard himself through his sleep. He was about to wake up, he didn’t want to. He hadn’t held her long enough yet. Every cell of his body longed to hold her, just one moment more.

It was of no use. She disappeared. First from his eyes, she turned invisible, and then her weight gradually disappeared from Even’s lap as well.The last thing to go was the scent of her skin and hair, then that was taken from him too.

Even opened his eyes. His face was wet. He wiped it quickly, the Somni unit would be opened any second now. And speak of the devil, it happened. The lid popped open and Even saw Sana. She was smiling. That was always worrying.

“What?”

“You have a beautiful daughter.”

Even’s heart froze. His blood stopped moving in his veins, turned into cold sludge. How could this bitch possibly know?

Wait.

The Somni unit. Didn’t they record the sleep data to learn how to give the user better future experience? Even wanted to stab himself in the foot. He was an idiot. He had endangered everything. He had just wanted to see his daughter again, to hold her, and now that need backfired heavily. Sana Bakkoush owned him now.

Even wanted to deny it. He couldn’t, not Liliann. He couldn’t admit it, either. So he said nothing.

“She looks just like her mother.”

Even bit the inside of his cheek to keep his face straight. It was probably way too late for that, though.

“And she has her father’s smile.”

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

“I just wonder why she doesn’t look like you.”

Even was not in the mood for this conversation. Like, at all. So he refused to take any part in it, he just sat still and listened to Sana speaking. She walked closer to the unit and Even and grabbed his chin gently, turning his head from side to side, examining his features.

“Not one bit. Remarkable. I would never have believed you would be capable to love that much, something that’s not made of you.”

Even wanted to slap her hand away. He didn’t. They both knew who had the upper hand now. Who was the top dog. But he would have to say something, he realized, to distract her, to keep her from asking the most important, most obvious question.

“Doesn’t matter”, Even said. “She’s dead.”

Fuck, that hurt. Saying it out loud, telling Sana that his daughter was dead. Especially since it was very much in the realm of possibility. Isak had said they wouldn’t kill her, but fuck did he know?

“Pity.” Sana’s expression didn’t change. Her tone did, just the slightest bit. “How?”

“She got sick. She didn’t get better.” Even pulled his face free from Sana’s grip. She allowed that. “Things like that can happen to children.”

“Sonja must have been devastated.”

No, Even. You cannot, absolutely not, stab her. No. You don’t have Isak back yet.

What would Isak do?

“Sonja was already dead. Now I have neither.”

Sana nodded slowly. She was considering. Or maybe it was just her face, she always looked like she was contemplating and judging nonstop. She held out her hand.

“Come on now”, she said firmly. “Let’s get you into a pod.”

“Where’s Isak?” Even asked, way, way too quickly. A black glint of light flashed in Sana’s eyes.

“So, that’s his name? He seems really important to you, you know.”

Even pursed his lips. He didn’t take Sana’s hand but pulled himself out of the pod on his own. The cross and the bone hanging from his neck clinked together. Sana looked at them.

“Isak was missing a bone just like that. There’s really no reason for you to bother trying to lie to me about him. He’s someone really special to you.” Sana paused. She tilted her head, ever so slightly. “And that cross. Chris should be wearing it, shouldn’t he?”

Fucking bitch never missed a detail. Even had been careless in his despair.

“Chris is not your problem, miss Bakkoush. Where is Isak?”

“Still unconscious. The pod has repaired his tissue damage, the rest is up to him.”

“Let me see him. Now.”

Isak was resting on a bed in the same room with the pod. He was covered with a white sheet, Even could only see his shape and his face. His beautiful face. But something was off. It took Even a couple of seconds to realize it. He touched Isak’s cheek, the smooth soft slightly cool skin. He remembered the cut he had made there with his knife, what seemed like forever ago.

It was gone. Isak’s cheek was pristine, absolutely flawless. Even grabbed the sheet and pulled it away to the floor. There he was. Isak, without a trace of their whole time together. Not one single mark, no cigarette burn on his arm, no cut along the curve of his collarbone. No tattoo, either. Isak was intact. Just like on the day Even first laid his eyes on him.

“What have you done?” Even’s voice was barely a whisper. He looked and looked at Isak, he saw the ghosts of the map they had drawn float barely above Isak’s skin but all that near white, near translucent, near luminescent purity shone through it and tore it apart. Gone. Everything, gone.

Blasphemy.

“We saved his life”, Sana said. She sounded puzzled but unwavered by Even’s shock. “Just like you asked us to.”

“You have ruined him.” Even ran his fingers along the places he remembered having scars, cuts, bruises. He met smooth, pristine skin. Isak had been wiped clean, like Even had never happened to him, and for some probably irrational reason Even was now terrified. He was so scared that Isak might not remember him at all when he woke up and. And. Even took Isak’s left hand.

All five fingers, up to the tip, all there. Every single bone. Even made a hoarse small sound and threw Isak’s hand on his chest, stepping back a couple of quick steps. He glutched the bone in his fist, the bone he had cut out of Isak personally. Cleaned with him. Now it was worthless, a mere replica.

“You fucking cunt what have you done!”

A gun was pressed between Even’s shoulder blades. Sana had moved behind him when he hadn’t been paying attention. Bitch.

“This will make a mess”, Sana said, pressing harder. “The bullet will tear your insides out and keep going, all the way through your boytoy’s new body. Neither of you will be missed.”

Even raised his hands slowly. Okay, okay. Fuck, that bitch had a bad attitude. Even was still staring at Isak, at his untouched body. A complete rebuild. Technically he was a virgin, too, once again.

“Why?” Even asked. “Why did you destroy him?”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. Do I want to know?”

“His scars.” Even had to dig really deep for strength to keep his voice level and low. He wanted to scream. He wanted to claw the skin off Sana’s face. “You have taken his scars.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, are you telling me that --” Sana shoved Even further away. Even did not think for a second that her gun wasn’t still aimed at him. “What’s done is done. If you remember, we were in quite a hurry to get him in before his injuries killed him. Lid open, boy in, lid closed, full power and all the  prayers you can utter.”

Even walked back to Isak. His legs were feeling a bit shaky, but they carried him. He touched at the boy’s collarbone, at the beautiful curve, and pulled his hand back like Isak’s skin had burnt him.

“With you, we’re in no hurry. Your chest will need to be fixed, it’s going to rot if we don’t do anything about it. But you can set the time dial personally, and all the other adjustments as well.”

“You can be fucking sure I will.”

Sana walked to the pod and powered it up. Even turned to look and yes, Sana was still aiming at her. Clever girl.

“Be my guest, then. Your pretty boy will sleep for a few hours more, he’s exhausted from the ordeal.”

Even wanted to kiss Isak goodbye but he couldn’t. Sana knew too much already, and the more gentleness Even displayed towards Isak, the more in danger he was putting them both. So he just left his side and went to adjust the pod. He tapped the screen a couple of times, the lid slid open and after undressing himself Even crawled in.

“Wait”, Sana said, just as Even was pulling the lid closed. “You can’t take that with you.”

Even knew what she was talking about. And he knew she was right. If he took Isak’s bone in the pod with him it might try to grow the rest of Isak out of it, or it might be fused with Even’s own body. Either way, it wouldn’t look pretty. Sana held out her hand. Even glared at her, but reluctantly removed his necklace and gave it to her.

“I will kill you for that if I have to”, Even said grimly.

“I’m sure you would. I have no need for trinkets.”

Sana slid the lid closed. Good timing, Even was just about to say something that might piss her off and that was a bad call when you were at someone’s mercy. She turned the pod on. The low hum lulled Even to dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Isak did not remember what it was to wake up without being in pain. There had been less than ten wake ups like that since he was eight years old. He had been training for this all his life. Dislocated joints. Broken bones. Stab wounds, cane strikes, pins and needles. Pain, pain, pain, he had learned to think and to operate through it. It had become his state of being. The natural order of things.

Waking up from a pod after a complete rebuild was always weird, because then he didn’t feel pain. He had been rebuilt seven times now. Isak didn’t open his eyes yet, he was focusing on how his body was feeling. Painless. He could move his fingers and toes absolutely effortlessly. It felt like a superpower. He was so light he could almost fly.

Maybe that lightness had spread to his brain too. Because he realized just now something he had missed, something important, something of deep significance. Isak opened his eyes.

He raised his left hand in front of his face.

“No”, he whispered. He grabbed the tip of his left pinkie, tried it. It was there. It was actually there, present, and. He heard something familiar on his chest. A clink. He grabbed the cross and the bone. And let go, immediately, to feel his skin with his fingers. It was smooth. Pristine.

“Fuck, no!”

Isak sat up. He looked down at his body. It was flawless, there was not a single scratch on him anywhere. Oh no. No, no. He checked his arm. No burn mark. His hip had no trace of the tattoo, either. Every single thing that Even had done to his body had been wiped away. Just like that.

Okay. Breathe. Isak took long, deep breaths. He watched his chest heave, his smooth untouched chest. Okay. This was bad. Isak heard the hum of the pod, he turned to look at it. It was on. Even was inside. His bone and cross were hanging around Isak’s neck, and that meant that. Even knew. He had seen it all gone. Their past, their connection, the journey they had taken together and that had taken Isak so fucking much to accomplish. All that work, disappeared.

It was bad. But he would think of something. That was what he fucking did, he thought of something, and now without the pain his mind was on hyperdrive. No interruptions, no barriers, he was flying at the speed of light. Isak lowered his bare feet on the floor and walked out of the room with slow, steady steps. He was naked, he didn’t care.

A part of him, a part that he had to press down and silence right now because it hindered his survival, was grieving. He had enjoyed his life with Even, the hunt, most of the time. Even had taught his body so many new things about pain. Made him better. Turned him into something more than what he was before. And now, all the evidence of that journey had been lost. All the memories. Isak didn’t miss the tattoo one bit, but he did miss his cigarette burn. He missed having one less bone in his body. That could probably be arranged once Even woke up. Before that happening, Isak had arrangements of his own to make. But he couldn’t make them alone. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know when he was, but he knew, for certain, that Chris was in here somewhere.

He was lucky. He found Chris, and Chris was alone. He was in a room, laying on a bed - it was night, Isak had seen a window - and at least half asleep when Isak closed the door.

“We need to talk. Again.”

Chris turned on his back. As he saw Isak his jaw dropped. He sat up quickly.

“That’s mine.”

Isak touched the cross on his chest. His fingers met the bone. He swallowed, hard.

“Yes.”

“You look different.”

“Yes. The pod fixed me. Completely.” To be honest, Isak wasn’t feeling too well. His body had been undone and rebuilt too many times, he probably couldn’t use a pod anymore. His cellular structure would become unstable. Humanity hadn’t yet reached immortality. Isak licked his lips quickly. “And that means we have a problem.”

“Just what we need, then”, Chris huffed wryly. “Why are you walking around naked?”

“I came to look for you. Like I said, we need to talk.”

“The more I talk with you the less I trust a word you say, Snake.”

Isak managed to smile a bit. Yes. A snake, that was him.

“Even is losing it. You know he is, you saw what he did to himself.”

Chris shrugged. But Isak could read people, he saw that Chris knew he was right.

“We need him”, Isak continued. “I. I need him. You need him. We both are more ruthless with him present, he brings out the beast in us both.”

Chris shrugged again. And again Isak saw he was right. He kept talking, solemnly.

“We need to get your daughter out of there before they turn her into me but worse.”

Chris stood up. He wanted to smack Isak, so bad, Isak could tell. It wouldn’t have mattered. Facts were facts.

“You fucking bitch! If it weren’t for you Liliann would be safe! Plaza would be still standing and our lives wouldn’t be complete shit!”

Isak nodded. Yes. Facts were facts.

“I didn’t know about her when I came in. You had hidden her well.”

Chris grabbed the cross and yanked at it. The chain held. It bit hard into the back of Isak’s neck. It would leave a mark.

“This. Is. Mine.”

Isak placed his fingers on Chris’ hand.

“I need it for a little bit more. Please. Just hear me out.”

Luckily Chris understood what Isak was going after. He needed to reconnect with Even, to gain his trust, so that Even would listen to him again instead of a dead woman. This clean slate was something that they might be able to turn into their advantage, but they had to play their hand carefully. Even was exhausted, Isak knew he was. Under his manic antics and shenanigans he was so tired. He was probably not as tempted to start all over again as was ideal for them. He needed encouragement.

The trickier part was convincing their hostess to provide the supplies they needed. But Sana Bakkoush was, deep down, a romantic. Isak could see it in her. She was a romantic, and old fashioned, and loved stories. And this story had it all. Romance. Nostalgia. A sacrifice. What was there not to like?

“Keep going”, Isak whispered, between his tiny hisses. They weren’t necessary, the needles didn’t hurt that bad, but he made them for Chris. A small token. “We need to make an impact.”

Chris scoffed.

“I fucking know, alright? Just hold still, I’ve got this. But this is blasphemy, you know that?”

“I do”, Isak said. He hissed as Chris pushed another needle in the skin of his shoulder blade. First in, then out again. Dozens of them, side by side. The pain was back in Isak’s body, and he welcomed it. “I’m a son of a preacher.”

Chris paused. His hands stopped moving. Isak sensed his annoyed expression from behind his back.

“It’s true”, Isak continued. “That’s why I understand the Cause so well. How they work and operate. I’m the son of their leader.”

“Bullshit. Nobody puts their child through something like that.”

Isak chuckled. Oh, Chris. How adorable.

“My mother did. I’m sure you are aware of the lengths a person can go to for their faith.”

Chris paused again. In the middle of pushing another needle into Isak. Or, to be precise, out of him. It was okay, Isak had kind of missed having something sharp linger inside him. Sure, it wasn’t Even hurting him, but he was hurting for Even, and that was enough.

“Maybe.”

“We can talk about that later. Now we need to work before he wakes up.”

“Are you sure this will work anyway?”

Isak shook his head. He closed his eyes.

“We can only pray.”

Even’s pod stopped humming. Isak looked down at it, breathing slowly, steadily. Focusing. The ropes were thin and transparent, they dug into his skin, holding all his weight. But he focused. He coiled up. He waited.

He knew he looked perfect. His pristine skin. The cross and bone on his chest. His wings. Miss Bakkoush had printed them out for them, white feathers, light as air, moving in the slightest drift. Attached to pieces of wire, and them wrapped onto needles, stuck through Isak’s skin all over his shoulder blades. He was naked, suspended in the air, light coming from behind him, his wings and his arms spread out. He could smell the blood oozing from the dozens of tiny puncture wounds on his back.

The pod was done. The lid slid open. Even opened his eyes and looked directly at Isak, an angel, created just for him. Isak looked back at him. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t move a muscle. Here, Even, please, just take it. Please.

Even climbed out of the pod. He didn’t speak either. His face was solemn and devout. This was a holy ritual, a service, an epiphany. Ascension. Resurrection. Even reached his hand up to touch Isak. It was time.

“Do you like it, sir? Am I beautiful?”

Even nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else miss the hot gore? Here you go.

How many times was it possible to think that you had never seen anything so beautiful, all about the same person? Even didn’t know. He had a hunch he had not reached the limit yet. He looked up at the angel, the creature made of purity and light, giving himself over for him to deface and deprive. Willingly. With pleasure. Had Isak just sat there, waiting for him, Even might not have understood it on this profound level, but seeing Isak going through all this  _ effort _ \- where the fuck did he find feathers anyway? - just to present himself like this, for Even, made it perfectly clear.

Isak was his.

Isak wanted to be his.

The Bakkoush had erased everything of him from Isak’s body, Isak was freed from it, from them, and yet he came back. Isak looked down on him and smiled.

“I must tell you something”, Isak said. Even just nodded. He had forgotten all about words. He was basking in divine light.

“I can’t go into a pod anymore. I’ve been rebuilt too many times in the past.” Isak spoke softly, calmly, he was not afraid. Not one bit scared, and that was the sexiest thing about him. Isak reached behind his neck and took something in his hand. He handed it over to Even. It was his switchblade. “If you break me far enough that will be it. If that is what you want, so be it. I’m at peace with death, if it’s by your hand.”

Even took the knife. Its weight felt like nothing, it fused into his body as a part of it. The blade was him, he was the blade. Like always. Isak looked at him hold it and started to get hard. And blushed. When had Isak blushed? Had he ever? Did this boy know shame?

“I’m sorry, sir”, Isak whispered. “I just miss it already.”

Even pressed his free hand on Isak’s stomach. He pushed. Isak swung back, then forth, over and over again in a small arch. He whimpered softly. He got full on hard. His wings swayed lightly, like leaves in a breeze. Isak was flying.

Even had to fight back the urge to cut blindly into Isak’s skin and flesh. To recreate months worth of work in seconds. No. This was a gift. This was more canvas for them to express their love towards each other. Even stopped Isak’s swaying by grabbing him from the hip. His thumb stroked at the tip of Isak’s hip bone. It was gone. Sonja’s mark on Isak’s skin. The reminder, eternal notification telling Even what he had lost.

He raised his eyes to look at what he had been given.

He raised them slowly. There was much to see on the way. Isak’s hip bones. His stomach, the smooth pale skin, the finest fuzz like a halo barely above it. The abdominal muscles, flexed tight to help with supporting the weight of Isak’s body. All the muscle tissue and the ligaments and intestines, all that gentle warmth just beneath the surface so easily yielding. The diaphragm, barely moving now, the wavelike movements of Isak’s panting now dormant. The ribs and the sternum, forming such a delicate cage, a feeble attempt to protect the vital organs. Under the sternum Isak’s heart, the black poisonous thing, that refused to stop beating no matter the circumstances. Even trailed Isak’s skin with his eyes up to his collarbone. His most beautiful part. He stroked it with his gaze, his thumb was fondling the handle of his knife.

“Please, sir”, Isak said softly. “Please take it from me before I draw my last breath. I want to see it in your hand.”

Even became suddenly very aware of his own nudity. His hardness. When had his life become nothing but blood and sex? When had he stopped caring about anything else?

Around the time Isak had entered his life, probably. And what a life it had become. Even knew it now, he did not want to give that life up just yet. Maybe never. He wrapped his arms around Isak and hugged him, pulled him tight against himself and buried his face between Isak’s lowest ribs. Isak still smelled the same. Blood. Lust. Love.

Death.

“Could you do that for me, sir?”

Even hummed something. Yes, yes he could. He would. His lips brushed on Isak’s skin, making the boy sigh.

“I love you, sir. With all my heart and soul. I’m yours forever.”

Even nibbled at Isak’s stomach with his lips. A quick flick of the tongue, a graze of the teeth. He was breathing heavier. They both were.

Finally Isak stopped talking. He wrapped his legs around Even’s waist and held on, his hands resting on Even’s shoulders. Even bent his legs a bit, hanging more of his weight on Isak. The boy moaned in pain as the ropes suspending him dug themselves deeper into him. His wings quivered. Even moved his hands up Isak’s back until he met the needles. More moans. Louder. More pain in them. Even trailed his fingers along the small bumps and valleys of skin between and over the needles poked into Isak’s back. They felt like tiny bones.

Isak grinded his hips against Even’s chest. His legs squeezed him harder, in a rhythm, a pulse, in the same beat as the sound of Even’s blood rushing. Even pressed his fingers down harder. The tips of the needles pierced his fingertips here and there, he didn’t mind the sting. Their bloods were mixing again. The blade of his knife rested flat against Isak’s back.

Isak’s wings were flapping now, with his thrusts, his mindless pelvic pushes onto Even’s freshly repaired chest. The air flow tickled at Even’s bare skin. He pulled Isak down just a bit more, just a bit harder, and heard from the boy’s moans how close to release he was. How desperate for it. Even ran his fingers on Isak’s pierced skin, like playing an intricate instrument, pressing here, plucking there, and Isak made the most beautiful music in his arms.

Isak came. Even felt his body tense up against him, he felt the wetness against his chest. Isak was mumbling something, something that sounded like a prayer, Even couldn’t make out the words but recognised the rhythm. His beautiful fallen angel.

Even helped Isak down carefully. The ropes had left lovely red stripes where they had held Isak. Isak turned around so Even could see his back better. Needles, dozens of them, forming a set of wings. It was beautiful. And Even really appreciated the symbolism.

“Kneel”, Even ordered. Isak obeyed. He got down on his knees on the floor. Even didn’t bother walking around him, he just grabbed Isak’s hair and pulled his head back. Far, far back, bending the boy’s whole body into a beautiful curve until his face was in front of Even, upside down. Isak opened his mouth and Even pushed his hard dick inside it.

He let go of Isak’s hair. Isak grabbed Even’s hips but Even moved his hands away. No, slave, no. You’re on your own. Isak didn’t try grab him for support again. He kept his body bent, his mouth open, his eyes closed, he took Even deeper into his mouth and let his masterful tongue tease and caress Even’s dick absolutely everywhere. The tips of his wings brushed against the floor. Even could see droplets of blood stain the white feathers.

He didn’t last long. How could he, after witnessing this angel’s fall. He pushed himself as deep into Isak’s mouth as he could, at the back of his throat, and grabbed Isak’s neck tightly. He kept it aligned with his dick, he squeezed just a bit harder, he moved his hips just a bit faster, pounding an invisible bruise inside the boy. When he came he half hoped he’d come down his trachea, if only a drop or two, to itch Isak’s chest for the day with every breath he took.

Even let go of Isak, slowly. Isak turned himself upright again, panting. He wiped a droplet of sweat off his brow.

“Thank you, sir. That was amazing.”

Even stroked at the back of Isak’s neck.

“Easy now”, he hushed, and started plucking the needles off Isak’s shoulder blades. One by one they clinked on the floor at his feet, the pure whiteness of the feathers slowly turning into shining crimson.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October?! I'm sorry this took me fucking forever! Please tell me if I still have it, I was a bad author and skipped re-reading this before just going forward.

Isak’s blood painted Even’s hands completely red as Even embraced him. The needles were gone, with the feathers, scattered on the floor around their feet. He would love to see Isak dance on them.

“Harder”, Isak whispered. “Please, sir. Hurt me.”

He did. He pressed his fingers against the hundreds of small holes on Isak’s skin and dragged them, hard, pulling pale stripes into the shallow pool of crimson. It made Isak moan softly. It wasn’t a sex moan, it was a moan of painful surrender. Isak pressing against his chest wasn’t asking for a fuck, it was offering itself for him completely.

It would have been so easy to just lose himself in this. Stay here, in this room, with his blade and his slave and drown in the blood. But even in his berserk fantasy Even remembers her. His daughter. The Somni unit had set his priorities straight again, and after spending so many hours in the pod he was thinking more clearly as well. Here, holding his bleeding slave who was whimpering in pain, Even was feeling like himself. He was back.

Isak was squirming again. He was rubbing his skin against Even, insatiable, longing for more contact. Even understood his desire, oh yes, he could relate to it really well. Ever since Isak’s betrayal coming to light Even had lost Isak. Now it felt like Isak had returned, and Even had really, really missed him.

He had missed himself.

“I fucking love you”, Even mumbled into Isak’s hair. “I need you.”

Isak’s fingers touched the back of his neck. There was one too many of them. He might get used to it. The bone hanging from Isak’s neck was now cheapened with the creation of a replica, but as long as it was the only one without flesh and skin around it -- it was okay. Isak could keep his fingers. For now.

“I love you, sir. I’m yours, forever, I promise. No matter what.”

His blood smelled so sweet. It made Even’s mouth water. It made him hard.

“Sir”, Isak purred, delighted.

Even kissed him. Hard. For a long time. The moment stretched on and on, their mouths all over each other.

Sex.

Blood.

_ Her. _

Even pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly but with determination.

“We need to make a plan.”

“I can plan while you’re fucking me.”

Even laughed. Isak’s boldness took him by surprise, once again.

“I’m sure you can.” Even pressed his blood stained fingers around the top of Isak’s head, like a crown. The stains shone like rubies after Even pulled his hands back. “Your brain is incredible.”

“Thank you, sir. It works for you, only.”

Even kissed a bloody thumbprint off Isak’s forehead.

“Don’t underestimate my intelligence, either, snake. I love you, and I need you, but I don’t trust you.”

Isak closed his eyes.

“As long as you don’t leave me, it’s okay.”

“No”, Even half whispered. “It’s not. But we’ll make do.”

They kissed for a while more. Even was really, really tempted to just flip Isak over, on those feathers with needles, and fuck him until he was split in two. But he didn’t. They had wasted too much time already, and they would have to waste a bit more, because he knew he would have to talk with Chris. They could not ride into the fire together if they didn’t trust each other.

“I need to talk to Chris. And you need a shower.”

“I think he’s having a second round with our host.”

Even raised his brows. Chris was with Elias, again? Talk about old habits. Then again, when was the last time he had played with Chris himself, properly? Chris needed it. He liked to pretend he didn’t, but he did.

“Would you come take a shower with me, sir?” Isak’s question was decorated with small fluttery kisses across Even’s shoulder. “Bring the knife with us? Please?”

Okay, that was a tempting offer. Their newly rediscovered connection deserved a celebration, didn’t it? And Chris was busy. They had time. Sure, Even should probably be negotiating with Sana about weapons and such, but he really didn’t feel like it. He didn’t need pills, either, the Somni unit and the pod afterwards had done wonders.

Isak pressed his chin and bit his lip, looking up at Even’s eyes. His pristine skin screamed to be cut. Even grouched down and brushed the feathers aside. He found his switchblade from the floor and picked it up. Isak parted his lips, licked them quickly.

They went to the shower room. Even closed the door and the booth filled with mist that concentrated as into droplets on their skin. Even put his blade away. He ran his hands along Isak’s skin, rubbing the blood stains off the smooth surface. His collarbones. His chest. His abdomen. His hip bone. Even stroked at it with his thumb, the empty spot that was missing a tattoo. Sorely.

“It’s so unfair”, Isak huffed.

Even raised his eyes. Isak was fuming, and all of it wasn’t the mist of the shower.

“What is?”

“That  _ he _ gets to keep your mark and I lost mine. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Even hummed. Yes. Chris still had his tattoo. Even’s mark, telling all the world that Chris was Even’s bitch.

“It’s not even true anymore, is it?”

Isak looked at Even, keenly. Even frowned. Isak was right. He was absolutely correct. Chris was not his bitch, not anymore. He had escaped that position, burning the bridges behind him. Little cunt.

Isak took the switchblade in his hand. He pushed the button and the blade snapped out. Isak was looking Even in the eye with his green, sharp eyes.

“He does not deserve that title anymore.”

Even nodded. Isak was right. Chris did not earn to carry that brand on his skin. Not after his betrayal.

“Can I watch?”

Even kissed Isak. Slowly. He was so turned on, and still fucking Isak was not on the top of his mind right now. There was something better.

“Hell yes.”

Chris was in his room, alone, without a shirt on. Even had dressed up again, but Isak was still naked. He didn’t mind, and he was beautiful to look at, so nobody else would mind, either. Even entered the room without saying a word, with Isak right after him. Isak was carrying a small pouch, hidden inside his palm.

Chris sat up.

“Are we finally going to leave?”

Even didn’t say a word. He walked to Chris and pressed his fingers on Chris’ shoulder. Chris’ body followed the familiar course of motion, and the man laid back down on the bed, guided by Even’s fingers. Chris looked nervous.

“Even? What is this?” Chris kept glancing over at Isak, who positioned himself so he had a clear view.

“This is a correction. You have turned your back on your honor, and that must therefore be stripped from you.”

Chris didn’t understand. He was nervous and confused, but he remained on his back on the bed. Smart, Dove. Very smart. Even let his fingers fall on the tattoo, and then it dawned on Chris. His confusion turned into horror.

“No. Even, no. Please.”

Chris’ eyes shot back and forth between Isak, Even and the blade in Even’s hand.

“If you move I will slice your dick of too, Dove.” Even spoke calmly and slowly, giving his words time to sink in. Chris was in distress, and in need of a calm and assertive leader. Even traced the words on the skin with the tip of his fingernail. This would show Chris who was his boss. Who was in charge here. “Do you understand?”

“Even --”

“Do you understand?”

Chris looked at him. He looked at Chris. It was a stare off that lasted for a couple of minutes. Chris averted his eyes.

“I do.”

Even nodded.

“Good. Now, be a good boy. For your sake. This will happen, and it will happen now.”

Chris nodded, clenching his jaws. He knew there was no use in fighting this. Even pulled his pants down a bit, just enough to pull the waistband out of the way.

“This will hurt. I don’t mind you letting us know it.”

“Fuck you”, Chris hissed. Then he took a deep breath and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Even got on his knees by the bed. See, Dove? Even is kneeling in front of you. But Dove didn’t see, his eyes were closed. Even leaned down to press a kiss on the tattoo. He gave it a quick flick of his tongue too, as a goodbye.

Even pressed his cheek over Chris’ crotch. He looked at the skin, at the black ink under the surface, and brought his blade to it. The first cut was easy, it was crisp and precise and shallow. It made Chris barely breathe in sharper. But it was just the beginning.

The second cut was more intense. Even cut it deeper, past every layer of skin. He felt them give in one by one under the first incision, then he sliced past them like through thin air. He cut a line around the tattoo. Blood was oozing out of the wound, raising into a shiny thin serpent biting its own tail. Even could feel Chris’ thighs tense up under him, and he saw how hard his abs were.

“If you don’t relax I will cut into muscle”, Even said. He was still calm. He was feeling calm. Collected. He was intensely focused, on this skin, on his blade. Chris whimpered something but forced his muscles to relax. He wasn’t very successful, but he managed to give Even enough space to work around. He slipped the tip of the knife into the wound, horizontally, he cut exactly beneath the bottom layer of the skin. He pushed the blade all the way in.

“Oh --”

It was a quiet sound, but enough to pull Even out of his zen mode. It was Isak, and his soft sigh shot directly into Even’s dick. He got rock hard, in an instant, and he knew he would have to, absolutely have to, fuck Chris when he was done. Chris was hissing and cursing under his breath, tears ran down his cheeks but he wasn’t actually crying. Which was good, sobbing would make him tremble and Even’s blade might slip.

He cut slowly. He let Chris really take in the feeling, the sensation of having the whole blade under his skin. It looked so nice, too, the way his skin was raised where the blade was. Even was almost sad that the tattoo was so small. This was over too fast, no matter how slowly he moved the knife.

When he had cut all of the tattoo off he pinched the edge of the sliver of skin and pulled it up. It lifted off smoothly. Chris was pale and finally able to shake. He might pass out. It didn’t matter. Isak stepped closer, and opened his palm. He pulled the bandage out of its package and gave the empty packet to Even. Even slipped the removed tattoo in the bag while Isak placed the bandage over the wound.

“Keep this for me”, Even told Isak and handed the bag over to him. Isak took it and stepped back again. Even looked at Chris. His wound was bound but his pain was still there, written all over his face. It was beautiful.

Even pulled the pants down completely and threw them to the side. He slipped his fingers between Chris’ legs and pushed them inside. As he had predicted, Elias had opened Chris up so far that he was still open. He got two fingers in easily, and the intensity of the blush on Chris was really pretty.

“Slut”, Even hummed. He pushed his fingers in deeper, still facing very little resistance. “I bet you liked it when I pimped you out to him. Your ass is mine to sell, Dove.”

“Fuck you”, Chris hissed. Ballsy. Even bent his fingers and yanked a moan out of him, just to shut him up. It worked.

“Isak”, Even said, undoing his own pants. Isak stepped closer and reached out his hand. Even made a cut along Isak’s arm, gathered the blood on his palm and rubbed it on his dick to slick it up. “Spread them.”

Isak grabbed Chris from behind the knee and pulled his leg. Chris spread his legs as far as he could. Even could see how open he was, and as he pushed his dick inside him it entered with relative ease.

Even pushed all the way in. Then he grabbed Chris by the hips. It was ideal, really, he got a firm grip and could press his thumb directly over the bandage. He pressed hard, with every thrust, and Chris cried out in the same rhythm he was getting fucked with.

It could have lasted longer. But Chris was right, they were in a hurry, and Even as so wound up already. The cutting, Isak’s blood, the way Chris surrendered to him just like in the old days. The way Chris’ dick flopped around, unable to find pleasure past his pain and humiliation. Even pulled out as he came, making a mess all over that limp useless thing.

Isak stepped over and knelt down on the floor. He licked Chris clean, carefully, every drop. Then he turned to Even and cleaned him up too. He licked every last bit of his whole dick spotless, then sat back on his heels.

They were silent for a moment. The pieces were clicking in their places again. Even looked down at Chris and saw remorse. He saw atonement. He noticed he wasn’t all that angry at him anymore.

“You’re on thin ice, Chris”, Even said softly. “But for now, it’s holding your weight. Tread carefully.”

Chris nodded. Barely. But he did.

Isak nudged at Even’s leg. Even turned to him and took the cross from his neck. Chris sat up, wincing as he bent where his wound was, and bowed his head. Even hung the necklace on his neck, gave the cross a kiss and let it drop against Chris’ chest.

“God’s bless, Dove.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sana had a hint of nausea in her expression as she handed the thin sheet of clear plastic over to him. Even took it and looked at it. Even’s bitch. There it was, the honor disrobed from Chris, preserved forever. A sliver of skin pressed inside plastic. Even slipped it in his pocket.

“Thank you. You have been nothing but the kindest hostess, and I am inclined to ask - at what cost?”

That snapped Sana back on her track. Her eyes were sharp again, sharp and. Curious? Even frowned a bit at that discovery. Curiosity felt out of place in this conversation, and thanks to his newly rediscovered strength he picked up on that. He was alert. Very alert.

“Having your little party visiting us has been very illuminating. I am certain your empire will rise again, especially if you have my help. Or, let’s be honest - only if you have my help. The question is: are you willing to accept it?”

Even considered. He sort of wished Isak was in the room with him right now, that little snake was made for conversations like this. Or even if Chris was present, that might have been useful as well, but no. Even was here, on his own, making decisions he sure as hell wasn’t fully capable of making. He had given up his power too long ago, and too thoroughly.

And the more he thought of it, the less he missed it. He had Isak, and the longer he spent with Isak as his only property, the less he wanted for more. Running an empire had been fun because of the perks - the never ending supply of beautiful slaves for him to slice up, the lavish lifestyle, the vintage  _ everything _ and the opportunity to raise Liliann so secluded and safe - but did he really want everything else connected to being on the top of the food chain, too?

Especially now that a pod wouldn’t do Isak any good anymore.

Sana tilted her head. Right, right, Even was having a negotiation here.

“Having your ‘help’ sounds like an understatement, really. The list of my friends and allies has run short. You have a better chance of rising to the top on your own, really.”

“You mean Elias and I have.” Sana didn’t sound pleased.  _ Interesting. _

“Everyone knows you are the top dog.”

“Except my dear brother. But he does look up to you. For whatever reason.”

“Well, for starters, he hasn’t seen me emerge from a Somni unit.”

The corner of Sana’s lips pulled up briefly.

“So, you have an offer?”

“Not an offer”, Sana said, “but a suggestion.”

Even leaned his hips against the edge of the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m listening.”

“I want Chris.”

Even barked out a short, sharp laugh.

“He’s mine.”

“That’s why I’m speaking with you and not him.”

Even looked at the woman carefully, to determine was she kidding or not. She wasn’t. She really wasn’t.

“What on earth would you do with him?”

Sana rolled her eyes.

“I’m not touching my brother’s sloppy seconds, if that’s what you’re wondering. I want his expertise. His contacts. His operations. Your empire has burnt down, but the framework is still there, already done for me. All I need to do is build up on that, and that gives me the upper hand in this race.”

“I thought you wanted my empire”, Even tried. Sana laughed in his face. Gutsy bitch.

“We both know you didn’t build it. You just ran it to the ground.”

Even hissed.

“But,” Sana continued, “I need you, as well. In the beginning. You see, you building your empire again and me  _ then _ taking it from you -- that’s a much more powerful message, isn’t it?”

“You sure love stories, don’t you.”

“Everything runs on stories, your fallen highness.”

“What are you offering me in return?”

“Whatever it is that you need. I will of course provide you and your little entourage a life of leisure in some distant location when I step in your place. But meanwhile -- what would you ask for?”

“Guns. Supplies. I have a raid to make, for personal reasons.”

Sana leaned in a bit.

“I love personal reasons.”

Even almost felt like he could trust her. He almost wished he hadn’t told her Liliann was dead. Almost.

“So, to make this clear, you want me and Chris to use your resources to rebuild our empire, so you can stab us in the back and take it over? How do I know you won’t do just that, and just eliminate us both?”

Sana smiled her politest, warmest smile.

“That’s the beauty of it, isn’t it? You won’t know. You also don’t really have options, unless you want to scavenge the supplies you need for your personal raid from somewhere else.”

Even knew, deep down, that he should have considered. That he should have talked with Chris about this, and with Isak, but seeing Liliann, holding her in his arms in the Somni unit, gave him a sense of urgency he couldn’t resist.

He needed to get his daughter back.

“I’ll give you a list of what I need tonight. I need it by tomorrow.” Even paused. He needed something to connect them now, a common enemy. A conspiracy. “I suggest we leave your brother out of this for now. Mikael can keep him busy.”

Sana nodded. She was smiling.

 

Isak didn’t like it, but he had no choice. Now that all his lives had been used up, he needed to take proper care of his body. He had to let Chris tend to his wounds, lest they got infected and killed him. He was sitting on the floor by the bed, hugging his knees, while Chris disinfected the needle marks on his back. The smell of dried up blood mixed with the cleaner’s stench and created a vile mixture.

“It worked”, Isak said, silently but triumphantly. His plan had worked. They got Even back. In all his deranged, depraving glory.

“Was it really necessary to butcher me like that?”

Isak raised his shoulder a bit, then relaxed it again.

“Perhaps not. But you got back on his good side. We both did.”

“He is fucking insane.”

Isak smiled. And nodded. Chris was right, Even was insane.

“That’s exactly how we need him now. To save your daughter. To pay back to my mother. We need Even to be insane and pull us down into his madness with him.”

“It might be the death of us both. More likely than not.”

“I don’t care.” Isak sighed, pressing his forehead on his knees. “I don’t want to live without him. With him I’m finally happy.”

“So.” Chris paused, trying to reign in his disbelief. “You’re telling me that this --” Chris pressed his fingers into Isak’s back, making him shiver in pain. “-- is making you happy?”

“Yes. Because it’s him.” Isak raised his head and looked over his shoulder at Chris. “You love it too. Because it’s him. By him. For him.”

“I fucking hate it”, Chris tried to lie. Isak laughed at him.

“You keep telling yourself that. Are you done soon?”

“Almost. I’ll just need to bandage this up and you’re good to go.”

Isak waited while Chris spread the bandages on his back. They felt weird. Then again, everything felt weird ever since he had woken up after the pod rebuilt him.

“What are you going to do when you get your daughter back?”

“Nice try, Snake.”

“Good catch, Dove.”

Isak assumed Chris was planning to just take Liliann again. Take her away from here, away from Even and his madness, away from Isak who had caused all of this to happen. Isak couldn’t blame him, and if it wouldn’t kill Even Isak would have helped Chris with that. But Even needed his family, as much as he needed his slave.

“You can’t kill him. I won’t let you.”

Chris shoved Isak further with his foot. It wasn’t a kick, but almost.

“You have nothing to say on what happens between me and him. You’re just a fancy toy. A fucking plaything.”

“You don’t believe your own words for a second. I have power over him, and you are well aware of that.”

“You have nothing.”

Isak stood up slowly and turned to look at Chris. He looked down on the man sitting on the bed, he looked at him like the champion who had defeated his adversary.

“I have his heart.”

Before Chris could answer Even entered the room. Isak’s own heart skipped a beat, then burst into song. Fuck, he was so gone for this man. So gone.

“What did she want?”

“We made a deal. Now we need to make a plan.”

Chris insisted on Even telling him what he had agreed on with Sana Bakkoush, but Even didn’t reveal anything. He kept on demanding they make that plan, and a list of things they need to make it happen, by tonight.

It wasn’t easy, but they managed to make that list. The plan was bold, it was foolish, it was reckless, but it was possible. It would be put into action tomorrow night. All three men sat in silence once the list was completed. They had a purpose. A common goal. A joint effort. Isak looked at Even and at Chris, and he knew how badly they both had missed something just like this. A reconnection.

Family time.


	14. Chapter 14

Even couldn’t sleep. He was too agitated, too on edge, too -- well. Horny. He had found himself again, his long lost power, and stepping into that pond was addictive. He needed more. He knew exactly where to get it.

Even turned on his side, facing Isak. Isak was fast asleep, sleeping on his stomach, his face turned away from Even. It was so dark that Even could barely see him, but by now he didn’t have to see Isak anyway. He could sense him. Feel his presence, his aura, his soul.  The glow of his dark heart. Even raised his hand and moved it over Isak’s body. He pressed his fingertip at exactly the point where Isak’s neck turned into his back on the first try.

He heard Isak crack his lips. Isak was awake. And Even could almost smell it in the air, Isak’s arousal. Or maybe it was just his own. Still, Isak shifted, the slightest bit closer to him.

Even accepted the invitation. He pressed his palm flat on Isak’s back, on the tiny puncture wounds under the bandages, and he could feel Isak’s soft sigh under his hand. Isak didn’t make a sound. Neither did he. Chris was asleep on the other side of the room, and they had to keep quiet, or be disturbed by a third wheel.

Even loved it, how easily they could make a deal like this pact of silence, without saying a word.

Isak understood him without words. That was love, wasn’t it?

Even smelled it again. Just a whisper, an echo, a memory of it but it was still indistinguishable. It was Sonja’s hair. Even’s eyes snapped open and he stared into the darkness. Isak could probably feel him tense up beside him, because Even could feel the question in his movements.

Isak turned on his side and pressed himself against Even. He was so warm. So beautiful. And so alive. Sonja was dead. Dead, dead, dead, Isak’s lips whispered without making a sound, they whispered it as a kiss on Even’s lips. Sonja is dead and I am here, and I am yours, my love, my sir. Even tasted that all on Isak’s mouth, and he couldn’t help wondering was he losing his mind again.

Isak’s fingers tickled on his collarbone. They traced its shape through the skin. It brought back so many memories, of when he had first seen Isak. Of the first time he had touched Isak, of their first fuck. His first cut. Isak kept pushing with his body, he turned Even on his back and laid on top of him, and reached over for something. Isak pulled his hand back and pressed the switchblade in Even’s hand before rolling back down on his side.

Even could feel her lips against his ear. Her soft, soft breath. He closed his eyes, and shuddered. What more could she possibly want? She had carved Even’s heart out of his chest and devoured it, what more could he give her?

Isak took his hand and guided it over his chest. Did he know? Did Isak know he was now fighting for Even, with Sonja? Even wouldn’t have been surprised if he did. He pressed the button. The blade whipped out. The sound made both Isak and Even jump, in anticipation. It was dark, but Even knew Isak’s body by heart. He knew exactly where his collarbone was.

Sonja’s lips touched the nape of Even’s neck. Isak’s fingers grabbed him at the same spot and pulled him into a kiss. He knew. Even didn’t know how it was possible, but Isak knew, and he was determined to win. His collarbone was almost fluorescent in the dark room, beckoning him, Even switched his grip on the blade and sliced the fair, flawless skin almost gently. The scent of Isak’s blood filled his nose, and Isak’s lust filled his mouth with Isak’s quick, skillful tongue.

Isak didn’t make a sound. Even cut directly along the shape of the bone. It was dark, but he could see it in his mind. The blood staining the blade and the skin, the perfect thin crimson line. Even raised the blade and brought it up on Isak’s lips, and Isak cleaned it carefully with his tongue. Even didn’t have to touch it to know Isak’s dick was rock hard.

Sonja slid her hands on both sides of Even’s spine. Her touch was warm and firm, and like it always had, it grounded Even. The contrast between her and Isak was the strongest in that aspect -- where Sonja contained and controlled Even and his impulses, Isak celebrated and fed them. Fueled them. He made Even burn in a hot white flame.

The flame was rising higher as Isak kissed him with the blood still on his tongue. It was given to him like a gift, a sacrifice, Isak spread it all over the inside of Even’s mouth and gave up every drop. Every drop, sir, Isak whispered with that kiss, every drop of my blood is yours. Even accepted his offering. He turned on his back on the bed, pulling Isak with him on top of him, the blade somewhere between their bodies.

They were still completely quiet. Their movements were flowing like water, their touches and grasps were desperate but slow. Isak pressed himself tight against Even, he was pushing his whole body through Even’s skin, to make them meld together. In the darkness, in the silence, they were becoming one.

Even could feel Isak’s soul push Sonja’s ghost out of him.

There wasn’t room for them both. Not anymore. Even wrapped his arms around Isak and pulled him closer, the blade lost somewhere between their chests, maybe cutting and maybe not, maybe stabbing --

Even saw her.

She was beautiful. Like she was on her days of glory, when she had clawed her way to the top and pulled him with her. She stood by the bed, tall and proud, and she was holding something bloody in her hands.

It was his heart. Now that Even looked closer he saw the hollow in her chest, where she had hidden the heart she had clawed out of him. She held it in her hands, smiling. Even watched her bring the still beating organ on her lips and kiss it. The blood stained her mouth, and she took a knife in her hand. She raised it high over her head and swung it down, directly through Isak’s spine.

Isak didn’t seem to notice, or care. He kept kissing Even, and pushing his body into him, with all his might. He didn’t make a sound when Sonja pried the wound big enough to shove Even’s heart into. Even smelled the blood, he tasted it, he was suddenly terrified because he remembered the blade they had abandoned willingly and recklessly.

“No!” Even hissed, and flipped Isak off of himself. He pushed his hand on Isak’s chest and met blood. For a terrifying second he thought it was a flow, a stream, that Isak’s heart was pumping his body empty, but then Isak grabbed his wrist.

“It’s just a small cut. It’s okay.”

This was it, Even thought. This was the defining moment, that made everything settle in its place. The light that was shining through the darkness and revealed how things actually were. Right now, right this moment when relief like none before rushed through Even, he knew.

He could not let Isak die. He could give up everything else, but him, and now it was clear not only to him but to Isak, and that -- that meant Isak could finally tell for sure he had power over Even. Immovable, eternal power. Even may have been able to lie to himself before, up until this moment, that he was the one in charge here, but now it was so obvious he wouldn’t be able to make himself believe in that lie anymore. Nor Isak.

Sonja was gone. This time for good. Even knew it, in his heart, now in Isak’s possession, that Sonja would not come back anymore. If anyone ever would haunt him again, it would be this man. It would be Isak.

It was dark. Even could still see Isak’s eyes. The green fire deep inside them, the dark demonfire that consumed his soul. They were quiet, for a moment, absolutely silent.

Isak grabbed the blade.


	15. Chapter 15

It flashed into Even’s brain through the past months, through the losses and gains, through their whole history together.

_ Easy, sir. My hands aren’t as steady as yours. _

First of all, liar.

Second, incredible. Whenever Even thought back about Isak, about his beautiful Snake, coiling up and biding his time, patiently waiting for the right moment to strike, he felt mostly awe. Anger, yes, disappointment, sure, but first and foremost he was in awe. Isak was incredible. Magnificent. Perfect.

Even opened his eyes in the dark. He could see Isak’s figure, dark and beautiful, in front of him, but he couldn’t make out the details. But he could feel the closeness. The warmth, no, the heat, and -- he could feel the blade barely touch his neck.

He wasn’t the least bit afraid. There was no reason for Isak to kill him now, it didn’t make sense in any way, and if Isak was something, he was sensible. Everything he did served a purpose, and this had to be about something else than just slitting Even’s throat in a blind act of revenge.

Well, if Even really thought about it, maybe Isak had come to an agreement with Sana Bakkoush? While Even had been out of it in the pod. Sana had said so herself, she didn’t really need Even, she wanted Chris. Maybe Isak had realized he had a new pristine body now, that he could forget about everything he had done with Even and simply get rid of him and move on.

Okay. Even’s heart was beating a bit louder now.

What if Isak had realized his power and decided he had no use for it? What if everything he had ever wanted from Even had been control over him, control that he had now lost?

What if Isak’s hands weren’t so steady after all?

But of course they were. Isak wouldn’t have picked the knife up otherwise. Nor placed it on Even’s neck. Even laid very, very still, and Isak pressed his body closer to him, his lips against his ear.

“Swear on this blade that you will love me forever.”

So, that’s it, Snake? That’s your highest goal, your grandest prize? The love of a madman? But Even knew. He knew that Isak couldn’t have asked for this earlier, not in this profound level. It wouldn’t have been equally true. The whole truth, and nothing but.

Perhaps Even was just a lucky bastard. But this was something he could give.

“I do.”

“You do what?”

“I swear.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

There it was. Even had made an oath he knew he would never break. It didn’t matter what Isak did from now on, or what he had done before. Even would love him to his death. If that was the only price he had to pay for Isak, he was the luckiest man alive.

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Chris shifted on his bed. He had heard this, Even knew it. He had heard and his heart was probably breaking just the tiniest bit. Even hoped it was. That after all this there still was a sliver of love for Even in Chris’ heart, too.

A part of Even was happy about that thought. See, Dove? That’s what a broken heart feels like.

Isak raised the blade and pushed it in his mouth to clean it up. When he pulled it out and kissed Even, Even could taste blood. Isak had cut his tongue, just a bit, just for him. Even wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell Isak Sonja was gone now, that from now on the only person who could be haunting his dreams was Isak, but he couldn’t let Chris know that. He couldn’t break his heart that badly, not this close to the operation.

But Isak had won. And Even was certain Isak knew it.

He had won so many battles before. But this time, he had won the war. Even had lost, and he had lost willingly and with great delight. With great desire. Which was flushing over him yet again, in a crimson tide, poured from the taste of blood on Isak’s tongue.

Chris was already awake anyway.

“Dove, I need lube.”

“No, you don’t.”

Isak’s purring voice stroked Even’s skin. It made him shiver. And gasp, when he felt Isak slide down his body and realized what he was about to do. His mad, beautiful love, forcing his body into submission in front of their love and lust.

Isak was still holding the knife. Even could hear - and smell - the cut on his collarbone get wider and deeper, as the blade traveled through it again. Even could feel something hot and wet drizzle on his dick, and he chuckled softly. Just like in the old days, Snake.

He felt almost drunk, or high. He was floating, towards Isak, and Isak was there to catch him. Even laid on the bed and let Isak straddle him, and as he felt the blade on his throat again he closed his eyes and sighed softly. Oh, yes. Thank you, Snake. Just what he needed, a reminder of his glory days.

Isak slid down slowly. Even could feel his body trying to resist the invasion at first, and then it was forced to give in and take it. It took it, every inch of Even, and Isak made sure to let Even hear it hurt. That it hurt and that Isak pushed through his pain, all the way to pleasure. Even grabbed his thigh, and his hip, and as Isak bent over to kiss him he squeezed as hard as he could.

It made Isak moan softly. And rock his hips faster, as his skin and flesh searched for the pressure of Even’s fingertips. As his ass searched for the hardness of Even’s dick. It found plenty. Every last bit of it was hard and throbbing in the tight embrace of Isak’s divine, demonic body. Isak kept the blade on Even’s neck, forcing him to stay still and just take it, take it, take it.

_ Sir. Please don’t come until I’m done with your dick. _

Isak didn’t say it now. But Even knew. Isak wanted to come. He had been such a good slave lately, setting aside his own pleasure and focusing on Even’s. Now Even could feel it in Isak’s movements. The thirst. The need. He needed to come. With Even inside him. Even pressed his fingertips harder on Isak’s flesh to push him on.

Isak moaned in his mouth. He was letting go of control and letting Even know it. He was so fucking perfect. So fucking hot. Even pushed Isak’s tongue out of his mouth and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Blood flooded their mouths, and Isak pushed down hard. He came. And when he had come he pulled away, letting Even slip out of him, and landed on his side on the bed, panting.

Even took the knife from Isak, who gave it to him willingly. He cleaned the blade on the sheets and pushed it in. He just laid there, listening to Isak’s soft panting and Chris’ shocked silence.

“Get your ass over here, Dove.”

Chris knew he had no options. He got out of bed and walked to Even’s, and he got on his knees on the floor. He grabbed Even’s dick, and he moved his hand like a fucking pro. He was good enough to earn a free pass on taking it in his mouth, Even decided, and just laid back and enjoyed himself. He pushed his fingers in Chris’ hair and tugged it every now and then, just to pull out some lovely little hisses, and soon enough he came in his Dove’s hand.

“Sleep”, Even said. “Tomorrow’s a big day.”

Chris crawled back in his bed, and Even turned on his side. Isak curled up against him, and within minutes their bodies relaxed into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Isak checked the time. One more minute. His heart was trying to race but he didn’t let it. He turned to face Even and pulled his hood up to uncover his lips. They kissed, briefly but intensely.

“See you in Hell”, Isak whispered. Even smiled. There was a thousand things to say, a million options for their last words to each other that could very potentially really be the last ones, but they had no time. The lights would turn off soon and then was their chance to strike. They would have about twenty seconds before the back up power would kick in, and by that time they would have to be inside the building.

The small window meant that they couldn’t attack with numbers. There were only three of them. Him, Even and Chris. Mikael couldn’t be trusted, and Bakkoush’s team was in charge of cutting the power. Also, they’d want to use guns. This operation was too discreet for such brutes. They couldn’t afford being discovered before they reached Liliann.

The lights died. It got dark. Isak yanked his hood back down and ran, in silent, hurried steps, to the side door. The electric lock was useless, and in under ten seconds from the power being cut they were inside. The prodigal son had returned home, once again.

Ten seconds later the power was on in the house. The corridor was dimly lit, because it was nighttime and all God fearing people were sleeping in their rooms. Chris stuck a shield disk on the door every time they passed one. With a flick of a switch they were turned on, humming quietly, and making the door shine a pale blue hue. The shields they formed in the doorways were not impenetrable, but they would be quite an inconvenience to whomever was trying to get through them by force. The shields would buy them time, and that was the most valuable currency around right now.

They had to find her. They had to find her soon. So, when they reached the lounge they split, each taking a corridor to inspect. Isak almost felt bad for sending Chris and Even on a wild goose chase, but only almost. If they knew, they would understand. They would maybe even sympathize, because vengeance was a language they both were fluent in. But Isak couldn’t risk it, that they wouldn’t.

Isak knew every corner and turn of this building. He had spent most of his life within these walls he had learned to call his home and his prison. He had no trouble navigating in the near darkness, and soon enough he was standing in front of the one door he had ever been scared to step through.

He pushed it open, slipped inside and closed the door behind him. The room was small and empty, apart from a bed. Isak walked to it as quietly as he possibly could and looked down. She looked exactly like her sleeping father.

“Sorry about this”, Isak muttered under his breath. He took a tiny capsule from his pocket, cracked it open inside his palm and pressed his hand against her mouth and nose. A couple of breaths, and she was knocked unconscious. He would have preferred to keep her awake, so she could have seen everything, but he couldn’t count on her staying quiet. She was so little.

Isak used her sheets to wrap her tightly against his still sore and stinging back. Her weight and warmth felt comforting, in an odd way. He had something he wanted to protect now. And he couldn’t help but wonder if anyone might have wanted to protect him.

No. Speculations were useless. Nobody had protected him, and that was why he was now here. He was strong. He was ruthless. He was hungry for blood, and he was in a hurry. It wouldn’t take too long for Chris and Even to realize this was not the headquarters of some military operation, and when they discovered that they would start tearing the place apart searching for her.

Isak walked to the wall opposite the bed. He pushed the hidden panel aside and punched in the code. It still worked. Stupid hag. Didn’t she remember pride was a mortal sin? Isak slid the door open and stepped inside. The door closed, the panel was hidden again, and nobody would disturb them now. Isak made sure of that with a shield disk on the door, as well. This party was private.

“Hello, mother.”

Isak pressed the button on Even’s switchblade. Either the sound of the blade or his greeting woke the woman up. She turned on the light, and Isak pulled his hood off his head. Her fear was replaced by relief when she recognised her son. As Isak walked closer and kept his eyes locked on hers, the fear returned.

“Issy? What is it?”

“Oh, mom. Issy is dead. He kept dying and dying and when they finally rebuilt him for the last time it was too late.”

Isak felt the red waters rise inside him. The crimson storm was building up. He could taste the fear in the air, such a familiar smell in this room, but this time it wasn’t his but hers. Or maybe it was his, seeping out of the walls around them, where it had been stored over years and years of unbearable torture. All flesh yields in the end, doesn’t it, mother?

How much of the fear Isak could smell now had come from the little girl strapped on his back? She was certainly not too young to start her training, and Isak was sure that if he had looked at her arms under her sleeves he would have seen the marks.

“Isak, where are you taking Isabel?”

Oh, mother, now was really not the time to piss Isak off further.

“Her name is Liliann, and you are not destroying her.”

“Destroying her? My dear child, what are you talking about?”

Mother sat up. Isak looked at her. Had she always looked that small? In Isak’s memories his mother was this huge, powerful entity, a goddess, who leashed her wrath upon him for his own good. Not this frail woman with a pillow mark on her cheek.

In some other circumstance Isak could maybe have forgiven her, or had mercy on her poor soul. She was sick. Crazy. She was like Even, but in a different way, and worse.

But his mother reached for the rosary on the nightstand. The second she grabbed it and Isak heard the beads, he remembered how it felt when a rib cracked under the weight of the iron cross. Three times. The same rib. She had kept hitting at the same exact spot until she had shattered the bone completely.

Isak realized he had hit her only after he felt the sting on his palm. The sting traveled up his arm and to his chest, and in there it swelled and grew. It burnt, and it became wrath. He had been reborn, remade from scratch, and he didn’t have a single cell in his body anymore that had come from this woman.

All he had left of her was what she had taught him.

He truly had learned from the best.

“You made me, mother. I should probably thank you for it. I wouldn’t be alive without your teachings, and for them, I am grateful.” Isak kept talking as he approached her. He yanked the rosary off her hands and used it to tie her wrists on the bedpost. She looked at him, and for the first time, she seemed to actually see him. What he had become. She looked scared.

“You created a monster. Crafted a weapon. You took your frightened baby boy and molded him into this. But you forgot, mother, you forgot that a weapon can always backfire. You forgot that every creation will turn and rebel against its maker.”

Isak kept talking because it helped him focus. It helped him remember why he was here. Why he had worked so hard to get here. He had told Even it had been because of Liliann, and Even had believed him because Isak had believed it himself. But it had been a lie. He had come here for this.

All those months with Even. All those nights of blood, torture, pain, death. Isak knew now why he had welcomed them so warmly. He had been practicing. He had been learning the craft from the absolute master, and now he was ready for his own masterpiece.

Isak leaned closer to the woman who was screaming on the bed, pleading for her life. He didn’t hear the words, they had no meaning for him, all he cared about was her fear and her pain and her blood. Isak pressed his lips lightly on the wrinkled forehead.

“Goodbye, mother.”

Isak pulled his knife out of her lifeless body one last time. He had used all his skill, all his preciseness, everything he had learned, to keep her alive as long as he possibly could. Alive and awake. Now it was done. Isak had no idea how long he had been in here, he had no idea where Even and Chris were. If they were even alive anymore. Isak stood by the bed, covered in blood, soaked in it, and knew that no matter how much Even loved the gore and the crimson glory, seeing what Isak had done to his own mother would have put him off. Not by much, but the slightest, crucial bit, that had demanded the oath Isak had made Even swear.

No matter what.

Forever.

Isak looked at what was left of his mother and knew he had no soul anymore. If he ever had possessed one, it was now gone, for good. All he had left was love, his love for Even, and even that was impure and tainted. But it was everything he had. Isak stepped back and felt a blade push into him, between his ribs. He felt a familiar breath under his ear.

“She is mine, you sick fuck.”

Chris turned the blade. Isak’s legs gave in, and Chris guided him down on the floor so he wouldn’t collapse on the girl. Like he fucking would! Some of us had control over their body, Dove. But the fact was that Isak was now the one who had a knife inside him in a place where he absolutely didn’t want to have one.

Then Chris pulled the knife out. Isak knew he would stab him again, and he lied perfectly still so Chris wouldn’t stab her by accident. She was innocent. Hopefully. Mother hadn’t had her for that long. She still had hope.

Chris collapsed on the floor beside him. Isak caught a whiff of the gas in the air, a whiff that was enough to make his head float. He really, really wanted to just fall asleep now, to give in to the call of oblivion.

“It’s okay.” Eskild knelt down on the floor and pressed on Isak’s wound. “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and the epilogue left. Hang in there!


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Isak did when he could move again was to check if Liliann was still on his back. She wasn’t. But he wasn’t on the floor either, but in a bed, somewhere that had a strange but familiar smell. Something had burrowed into Isak’s lung and made a nest there, and it kept redecorating it with its teeth. His head was also killing him. But he had to find her. He had to get her from Chris before it was too late.

A hand pressed firmly on his shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed.

“Easy.”

Isak knew that voice. He opened his eyes and looked at the sparkling lips, and the flawless eyeliner work around the dark eyes.

“Mahdi. What -- how -- Liliann?”

“She’s okay. Unlike you. You got yourself a nasty stab wound for someone who can’t enter a pod anymore.”

Isak regretted even trying to chuckle. Fuck, that hurt. He thought he could handle pain, but now he was just too out of it to gather his control. It would come back to him. It would.

“Even?”

“With the girl. He’s the only one she tolerates near her, and that kid -- I’ve only once seen eyes like hers. Which means I don’t need to describe them to you.”

Fuck. Fucking fucking fuck, mother had got to her. Isak had taken too long. He could only hope that Even would never ask why Isak had let them take Liliann. He could only hope he could keep himself from confessing that he had put Liliann at risk for personal gain.

That was something Isak would simply have to live with. Among other things.

“Chris?”

“Fuck if I know. He wasn’t with you three.”

Isak ran through it quickly. He decided that if Mahdi didn’t know about Chris, maybe Even didn’t either, and he might better talk with Even about it personally, first. So he just nodded.

“Will I make it?”

“You should, if you don’t fuck it up yourself by letting Even stick his dick up there or something.”

This time, Isak remembered not to chuckle. But his eyes twinkled a bit.

“I shall try my best. What do we owe you?”

Mahdi frowned. He pretended to be offended, but didn’t bother for long.

“Nothing. Magnus feels really bad about what happened last time, and he wants to repay it to you.”

“And?”

Mahdi shifted. He was nervous, but he also knew he had met his match. Isak would not be conned. He was too good at it himself.

“The girl. Magnus has always wanted a family.”

“He can’t have her.” Isak was surprised by the hiss in his own voice. He was defending Even’s little girl more eagerly than he had thought he would.

“Of course not. But she can have him. Us. It takes a village to raise a child, they say, and I would like to add that given the people around her that girl needs every chance to be accompanied by a sane and capable adult she can get.”

“That, and an army of insane motherfuckers. If Chris is alive, he will come for her with everything he can.”

“And he will fail, Snake.”

Even’s voice made Isak turn his head so fast pain stung through his brain again. It didn’t matter. Even was there. Even was okay. Even walked to the bed and nodded at Mahdi.

“She’s asleep. Leave us.”

Mahdi left the room. Even sat down on the edge of the bed and took Isak’s hand.

“I saw your mother. Impressive work.”

“You taught me well, sir.”

Even waved his hand, dismissing the title.

“No. You’re more than a slave. You have always been, so much more.”

Isak squeezed Even’s hand a bit tighter.

“No matter what?”

“Forever.”

Isak nodded, closing his eyes. Yes. Forever. Even loved him. That was all he had left.

“Is she okay? Please tell me she’s okay.”

Even shook his head.

“Too early to say. But she is strong, Isak. Just like her mother.”

Isak saw the worry in Even’s eyes. Even was worried about another living creature, and that broke Isak’s heart in a way he couldn’t handle. There was pain he couldn’t take, after all.

“It’s my fault. I thought we’d get to her in time.”

Even pressed his fingers on Isak’s lips. Isak shut up.

“Isak. Love. I need you to stop talking now.”

Isak shook his head. No. He couldn’t. It was all over now, he had gotten his revenge, his prize, and now it was time to come clean.

“Ever since you made me see my full potential I have been using you to get to her. I used Liliann to get to my mother.”

Even pressed harder. He squished Isak’s lips against his teeth, but Isak didn’t stop.

“I love you. But I betrayed you just as bad as Chris did, and for that, I deserve to die. Please use your switchblade, and take your time, and please, I beg of you, start with my collarbone. Make it a memento of what we had.”

Even looked at him. His eyes were so empty. Isak had shattered his heart, and for that, he would have to pay.

“The thing is”, Even said, quietly, “that you’re correct. Liliann needs every crazy motherfucker to protect her that we can find. I have good reason to believe Chris is with the Bakkoush, and they are a formidable foe.”

Even moved his hand along Isak’s face as he was speaking. He touched Isak’s brow, and his cheek, his jawline, the tip of his nose. Isak swallowed.

“So, we need to hide. We need to hide well, and for that we need to make new friends. I don’t know anyone as good at making new friends as you, Snake.” Even’s tone was soft, almost gentle. He kept touching Isak, now at his neck, his shoulder, his collarbone.

“I almost killed that Eskild guy when I saw him with you. If he hadn’t been holding Liliann I would have. But he had, and I didn’t, and I listened. He told me all about you, so basically -- if you hadn’t confessed, I would still have known. I’m not an idiot. I am batshit crazy, but I’m not stupid.”

“But how can you trust me? How can you ever trust me again?”

Even smiled. There was warmth in his smile, something similar to but not quite like pride.

“Oh, Snake. I have never trusted you. I love you, but I sure as hell don’t trust you one bit. I’m keeping an eye on you from now on, oh yes I will. And with the pills Mags has cooked up, my excuse of a brain is finally going to be taken under control. My control.”

Isak was, oddly, terrified. He wasn’t afraid of death, or of Even’s revenge, oh no. He was afraid of losing Even. He couldn’t lose Even, he was everything Isak had.

“So.” Isak tried to speak but he could barely make a sound. “What do we do now?”

Even sighed. He laid down on the bed, beside Isak, and looked at him.

“I suppose we just. Take it one day at a time. Or one hour.”

Isak tried to smile, but his face seemed to have forgotten how.

“Minute by minute?”

Even’s smile was a successful one.

“Sounds fair.”

Even placed his hand gently on Isak’s cheek. He pushed it a bit forward and entwined his fingers in Isak’s hair before turning them into a fist. Isak grabbed Even’s wrist, lightly, and a rush of warmth filled his belly.

“No matter what”, Even said. Isak nodded, making Even pull his hair harder.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I'm serious! This is the official ending of this story! There will be one more chapter, an epilogue, but for the main storyline? I'm done, done, done! It took me only a bit over a year, too!
> 
> I am so happy that people have been encouraging me and keeping me going with this story with their lovely, lovely comments and kudos. I love you to bits, all you pervs and non-pervs alike!
> 
> I hope to post the epilogue tomorrow, now I need to go to bed. And wake up repeatedly during the night to see if I have any treats in my inbox.
> 
> Fuck, I'm going to miss these crazy fuckers.
> 
> Please, please, prettiest please with a phalanx on top, could you tell me what you think of this story, these characters, the ending, anything? Thank you so much! <3


	18. Epilogue

Chris kissed the back of Mikael’s neck one last time. Elias had been gracious enough to let Chris borrow his toy once again. Sure, Chris could have had anyone he wanted, at any time, a man in his position and with his looks was never short on pleasurable company, but sometimes Chris needed something else. He needed someone who had known Even. What it was like to love him.

“I’m sorry”, Chris said as Mikael stepped out. Mikael just shrugged and walked away. His movements looked pained. It wasn’t any wonder, considering what Chris had just done to him.

When you lived long enough you could see yourself turn into your enemy.

“Chris”, Sana’s voice said on the intercom, “you really should check the cameras.”

Now what? Chris groaned, but walked to the desk and turned the holo screen on. Someone had breached the building, it seemed. Some fool, all alone. The security should have no problem handling that --

“Well?” Sana sounded impatient. Chris swallowed. How long had he been standing here, staring at the image?

“Let her come.”

Chris got dressed. He was on the top floor, and even with no resistance it would take her a while to get all the way up here, especially since none of the elevators went directly to this floor. She would have to figure out the route, up and down on separate elevators, and then locate the stairs that led up on the hallway outside Chris’ door. Chris was sure she would.

He was right. When Chris checked the cameras again he saw that she had managed to work her way up to the final elevator ride. Clever girl. Or, more likely, someone on the inside had provided the information. It didn’t matter. She played by the book, and she played well. Chris watched her advance, with preciseness and accuracy that almost looked like an intricate dance.

Fifteen years was plenty of time to hone her skills. And she had been learning from the best. It was almost surreal, to watch her mirror Even’s commanding poses or Isak’s controlled movements, all the while looking so much like her mother. And her father.  A spitting image.

Chris walked to the window and looked out, over the city. He practically owned everything he could see. Well, him and the Bakkoush. Sana was the rightful queen of the land, but Chris knew he was the one with the real power, once again. It was the perfect position for him, the man in the shadows, had been with Even and was now with Sana.

She must have known that. She was not heading for Sana.

She must have also known that she was being allowed to come. She was not stupid. She had never been stupid, she was the cleverest little thing Chris had ever -- he had to stop thinking about it. He had to stop thinking about the years he had missed. Why was she here now? Had she come to claim her birthright, the throne?

Chris had to admit the sword was a nice touch. It was probably Isak’s idea, that Even thought was his. She looked absolutely menacing wielding it, the narrow, deadly blade glimmering in every bit of light it caught.

Nobody arrived to a casual family visit with a bared sword.

Chris took his wrist behind his back, his back turned to the door, and drew a deep breath. He heard the door slide open. She stepped in.

“Hello, father.”


End file.
